


И солнце взошло

by wakeupinlondon



Series: тексты R — NC-21 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Harry Potter Epilogue What Epilogue | EWE, Humor, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Pre-Slash, Romance, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 19:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17813876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: В Министерстве у кого-то зуб на бывших Пожирателей смерти. Драко Малфой решает бороться против системы. Гарри думает, что это все просто умора.





	И солнце взошло

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Now The Shining Sun Is Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/93893) by [tkp (lettered)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lettered/pseuds/tkp). 



> таймлайн — спустя пять лет после битвы за Хогвартс
> 
> Переведено на ЗФБ-2019 для команды HP Death Eaters.  
> Беты: Terra Celtika, volhinskamorda.

_Настало время твердых решений. Сумерки, когда добро смешивалось со злом, слава богу, прошли. Восход солнца приветствуют все, кто не боится света._  
«Суровое испытание», Артур Миллер

Гарри сидел у себя в кабинете, глазея то на Малфоя, то на папку с его делом. Оба выглядели какими-то мутными: наверное, у Гарри слегка запотели очки. Из-за этого мир казался расплывчатым, лишенным четких линий. Или же Гарри просто устал, как предположила Джинни после их расставания.

Может, она и права. День был долгий и бессмысленный.

Гарри стоило заниматься чем-нибудь полезным. Отлавливать Пожирателей смерти. Сражаться с инферналами. Да хоть вытаскивать сирот из горящих зданий.

Вместо этого он допрашивал Малфоя о нарушении общественного порядка.

— Произошла огромная ошибка, — заявил Малфой.

— Ну конечно, — Гарри лениво задумался, удастся ли побыстрее с этим покончить.

— Все началось с первого письма, которое ты получил из Хогвартса, — Малфой развалился на стуле с видом человека, который собрался рассказывать поразительную и запутанную историю. — Видишь ли, ты должен был поступить в школу в далекой стране под названием Невада, но с совами вышла какая-то неразбериха, вот и...

Гарри поразился, как только мог забыть, что перед ним Малфой.

— Заткнись, — бросил он.

— Ладно, — Малфой элегантно встал и направился к двери. — Тогда не обращай на меня внимания, я ухожу.

— Тоже мне, план побега, — Гарри запечатал дверь заклинанием.

Вообще план и правда был неплох, если учесть, что Гарри меньше всего на свете хотелось препираться с Малфоем. На свободе полно настоящих преступников, способных на серьезные преступления. Гарри должен разбираться с ними, а не с тем, кто только заговаривает зубы и никогда не переходит к делу.

— Ну что ж, — Малфой вернулся в центр кабинета. — Значит, здесь ты планируешь благие дела? Отлавливаешь Пожирателей смерти и вытаскиваешь сирот из горящих зданий? Это так... — Он замолк, сделав вид, что подбирает слово. — Ай, мне даже лень напрягаться. Это слишком уныло. — Малфой тоскливо взглянул на пыльные стеллажи с папками.

Малфой получит максимальный срок.

Гарри обязательно укажет это в его деле.

— И как, нравится? — Малфой отвернулся от папок, видимо, оправившись от их угнетающего вида. — Сражаться со злом?

— Хочешь для разнообразия открыть для себя что-нибудь не унылое?

— И это все, на что ты способен? — усмехнулся Малфой.

Нахмурившись, Гарри принялся читать его дело, с каждой минутой изумляясь все больше.

— Ты приковал себя к министерской скульптуре? — пораженно спросил он. — Серьезно?

Малфой еще шире усмехнулся.

Гарри снова напомнил себе, что перед ним Малфой, и сразу перестал удивляться.

— Я протестовал, — с чувством оскорбленного достоинства заявил Малфой.

— Ладно, — Гарри сделал еще одну заметку в деле. — Значит, ты выступаешь против министерских скульптур.

— Я выступаю против Министерства, — Малфой подошел к столу и не глядя забарабанил пальцем по папке со своим делом. — Обязательно укажи это в ваших чрезвычайно важных бумажках.

— Непременно, — Гарри захлопнул папку.

Еще бы Малфой не захотел, чтобы его криминальное досье выглядело драматично.

— И ты думал, если прикуешь себя к скульптуре, это что-то изменит? — спросил Гарри.

Малфой пожал плечами.

— Ты должен признать, это заметно улучшило интерьер.

— Да неужели?

— Ну ты чего, весело же! Подношения человеческой плоти всегда оживляют обстановку, — Малфой призадумался. — И напоминают о неминуемой смерти. Тебя в любой день могут принести в жертву языческим богам. Так что давай, развлекайся, пока жив.

— Ладно, — Гарри снова открыл папку. — Значит, подношение твоей плоти? Так это сейчас называется? Список обвинений, — протянул он, водя пальцем по пергаменту. — А, вот и он. Так и запишем. П-Р-О-С-Т-И-Т...

— Только в твоих мечтах. О, или если спросит кое-кто по имени Роксана. Или Бриджит. Или Азнив. Эти иностранки такие затейницы!

Кажется, Малфой на миг погрузился в какие-то свои фантазии.

Гарри с трудом подавил желание побиться головой о стену.

— Так о чем это я? — Малфой встрепенулся. — Ах, да, моя жертва на алтаре несправедливости, — опустившись на стул, он снизошел до объяснений: — Видишь ли, мы — я и многие другие — возмущены дискриминацией со стороны правительства. Мы собирались провести коллективный протест против Министерства. Мы не потерпим неравенства! Мы боремся за права щенков, единорогов и клубкопухов, и мы требуем...

— Эти многие, кто тебя якобы поддерживают, — перебил Гарри его напыщенный монолог. — Может, пригласить их к нам на чай?

— Не глупи. Ты так и не купил к чаю плюшки, которые я просил. — Скучающее лицо Гарри Малфоя явно не впечатляло. — Неужели ты не заметил, что со мной никого нет? Боже мой, а я думал, ты аврор. Разве у тебя не должна быть развита наблюдательность?

Гарри помнил эту улыбку еще со школы. Именно с ней Малфой подлизывался к преподавателям. Теперь, прочувствовав ее на себе, Гарри наконец понял: Малфой никогда и не ожидал, что кто-нибудь купится на эту чушь. Он просто верил, что ему все и так сойдет с рук, раз уж перед ним... сложно устоять. Наверное. Неужели это на ком-то и правда работало?

Нет, не могло такого быть.

— Так что? — спросил Гарри. — Ты забыл им заплатить, чтобы они с тобой дружили?

— Наверное, их что-то задержало.

— И ты все равно решил действовать? Приковал себя к скульптуре в центре Министерства в гордом одиночестве? Так себе протест. Скорее, позор какой-то. — Даже возмутительно, что Гарри пришлось заниматься таким нелепым делом. — Ты же просто выставил себя дураком.

Улыбка Малфоя увяла, но ответил он все так же беззаботно:

— Как обидно. Ты бы так не говорил, если бы помнил меня со школы. Кажется, ты меня вообще никогда не замечал. Нет-нет, я тебя не виню, — он примирительно вскинул руки. — У тебя было столько важных и неотложных дел по спасению мира, ясное дело, тебе было не до маленького незначительного меня. 

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Я всегда тебя замечал, Малфой.

— Правда? А то я ночами не сплю, все из-за этого переживаю.

— Ну еще бы. Ты все время пытался устроить мне веселую жизнь, хотя обычно я даже не помнил о твоем существовании.

— А сейчас ты можешь забыть о моем существовании? — с надеждой спросил Малфой.

— Тебе же плевать на чужое мнение, — сказал Гарри, так удивившись этой мысли, что даже не попросил Малфоя заткнуться. Вообще Малфой вдруг стал выглядеть очень отчетливо: может, очки у Гарри все-таки не такие уж мутные или он просто слегка взбодрился. Как будто увидел что-то новое — кроме бумажной работы, доставучих мерзавцев, которых надо допрашивать, и бессмысленных дел, которые ничего не меняли.

— Естественно, — кивнул Малфой, но уверенности в его голосе не прозвучало.

— И на Министерство тебе тоже плевать. Дело не в неравенстве, один приковавший себя к скульптуре волшебник ни на что не повлияет, — Гарри покачал головой, и Малфой вновь стал напоминать сам себя: его светлые волосы и кожа почти сливались с бежевым ковром и серыми папками. — Ты просто хотел привлечь внимание. — Гарри вдруг ощутил ужасную усталость и понадеялся, что хотя бы говорит еще бодро.

Малфой снова встал.

— Какая наблюдательность. Теперь ты уже наконец зачитаешь мне приговор и проводишь в камеру? — Малфой выразительно покосился на запертую дверь. — Если только мой приговор — это не сидеть здесь и выслушивать твои долгие мудрые речи. Боже, помилуй!

— Сядь.

— Серьезно, Поттер? Ты так изголодался по общению, что запираешь у себя в кабинете преступников? Да ты еще безумнее, чем я...

Гарри тоже вскочил на ноги, стукнув кулаком по столу.

— Сядь! — повторил он. Перед глазами так заплясали красные пятна, что Гарри разозлился. Или наоборот?

Малфой растерянно на него посмотрел.

— В чем дело? — его голос зазвучал уже мягче. — Больная тема?

Но он все же сел.

— Послушай, — сказал Гарри. Нечего отходить от темы. — Зачем ты это сделал? Ты хоть подумал о последствиях? Ты вообще думаешь о ком-то, кроме себя, когда... — Стоп, он опять отдалился от темы. На миг даже пришлось стиснуть зубы, но все же Гарри удалось продолжить: — Что ты вообще имеешь против Министерства? Если не считать того, что в нем полно бюрократов и неумех. — Только не отходить от темы... — Что на этот раз? Тебя поцарапал гиппогриф министра или что?

Малфой моргнул.

— Ты сейчас серьезно?

— Ты прав, — кисло ответил Гарри. — У министра нет гиппогрифа. Тебя напугал страшный темный лес?

— Ты и правда не знаешь, что происходит. Ты и правда не знаешь... — Малфой вдруг обреченно вздохнул и сразу как будто стал занимать меньше места.

Гарри от его вида тоже стало тоскливо, словно он упустил что-то важное.

— Что ж, было весело, — неожиданно протянул Малфой. — Надо бы это повторить как-нибудь... никогда. Надеюсь. А теперь мне пора, нужно встретиться с Джимбо.

— Джимбо?

— Это мой будущий сокамерник.

— Гм. Ясно. А что, если... его будут звать не Джимбо?

— Значит, родители выбрали ему не то имя.

— А если у тебя вообще не будет сокамерника?

— Значит, я его себе представлю.

— Джимбо.

— Между прочим, он красавчик. А чем мы занимаемся за решеткой нашей камеры — наше личное дело. Не будь ханжой, Поттер.

— Малфой, — одернул его Гарри, осознав, что все еще что-то упускает.

— Ну ладно, — Малфой встал. — Нечего заставлять Джимбо ждать. Пока-пока!

Гарри тоже встал.

— Мне не терпится попасть в камеру, — поделился Малфой. — Хочу постелить у отхожего места красивый маленький коврик и повесить на решетке шторы. Джимбо просто обожает веселые узоры в клеточку.

Гарри раздраженно покачал головой:

— Я просто хочу понять, что творится в голове у таких, как ты.

— Таких, как я? — Малфой обернулся, явно заинтересовавшись.

— Знаешь... — Гарри с трудом расцепил зубы, заставляя себя это произнести. — Вообще мне кажется, ты не такой уж и плохой.

— Перестань, ты вгоняешь меня в краску.

— Мне просто кажется, ты сделал неправильный выбор. И ты в этом даже не виноват. Твои родители...

— Не смей говорить о моих родителях, — совсем тихо прошипел Малфой. И шагнул вперед.

Оказалось, они почти одного роста. А Гарри так хотелось поглядеть на Малфоя свысока.

— Как скажешь. Я о том, что ты избалованный эгоист, — продолжил он, не двигаясь с места, — но не жестокий. Может, самую малость, но избивать кого-то или пытать ты бы не стал. В тебе нет зла. И мне кажется, большинство людей такие же, как и ты. На самом деле они не хотят никому вредить и совершать преступления, просто не думают...

— Бедный Поттер, — Малфой задумчиво на него смотрел. — Нет, правда, тебя можно только пожалеть. Живешь в мире, полном Малфоев. Зла в них нет, так что убить их или бросить в Адском пламени не получится, но и пользы от них никакой. Вот отстой, а?

— Я не говорил...

— Магическому миру срочно нужны злодеи. О, придумал! Давай возьмем на эту роль меня. Меня и других бывших Пожирателей смерти. Нас следует лишить прав, работы, жилья, можешь еще подкинуть правительству идею отправить нас всех в тюрьму или сослать в...

— Заткнись, Малфой, — Гарри закатил глаза.

Малфой прищелкнул языком.

— Ужас, да? Зловещих темных лордов в мире больше не осталось. Только обычные люди. Никогда не мечтал, чтобы Волдеморт был жив, а ты все еще считался Избранным и мог всех спасти?

Нет.

Нет, Гарри никогда о таком не мечтал, никогда этого не хотел. Даже во снах — в кошмарах...

Где он холодно глядел на мир красными глазами и мечтал изменить его на свое усмотрение. Спасти всех от отчаяния.

— Еще бы ты так не сказал, — прорычал Гарри. — Разве не ты был огромным поклонником одного темного лорда? Что-то я такое припоминаю.

Малфой отвел взгляд.

«Так тебе», — мстительно подумал Гарри, но особой радости эта победа не принесла.

Малфой снова прошел к стулу и сел.

— Ладно, — бросил он. — Хорошо. Скажи тогда, в чем правильный выбор.

— Что?

— Раз в прошлом я всегда ошибался, — выражение лица Малфоя было подчеркнуто равнодушным. — Скажем, я не поддерживаю... решения Министерства. Что бы мог изменить... как там — избалованный и самую малость жестокий эгоист?

— Политика Министерства многим не нравится, — раздраженно ответил Гарри. — Но мы не устраиваем публичные беспорядки.

— А обращаетесь в соответствующие инстанции. И как мне только это в голову не пришло? — восхитился Малфой. — Огромное спасибо. Ты мне очень помог, просто не представляю, что бы я делал без...

— Я тоже никогда не ладил с Министерством. Думаешь, ты особенный? — Малфой был таким же, как и все остальные. Большинство магов не совершали совсем уж кошмарных поступков, как Волдеморт и Гриндельвальд, которые думали о судьбе мира. Лишь незначительные, эгоистичные и глупые поступки, ведь большинство магов думали только о себе.

— Ты не можешь вытворять все, что вздумается, так как тебе что-то не по душе, — отрезал Гарри. — Если ты хочешь что-то изменить, ради этого надо постараться. Как следует поработать. И постепенно все удастся.

— Ну еще бы! — Малфой картинно всплеснул руками. — Ведь именно так ты боролся против Фаджа, Амбридж и Темного... и моих... и драконов на Турнире Трех Волшебников. Так все и было! Ты терпеливо ждал и действовал четко по плану. И не нарушал правил!

— Сейчас все уже не так, как при Волдеморте! — сделав глубокий вздох, Гарри постарался разжать кулаки. — Ты ведь сам это говорил. Нынешние проблемы совсем другие. С ними нельзя бороться напрямую, и от них нельзя избавиться раз и навсегда. Им нет конца и края, и кое от чего придется...

— Отказаться? Смириться с тем, что весь мир не лежит у твоих ног?

Гарри крепко стиснул зубы.

— Мир никогда не лежал у моих ног.

— То есть ты не знал сразу, кто твой главный враг? Не был единственным, кто может всех спасти?

И вот опять. Тот образ. Тот ночной кошмар.

Гарри помассировал пальцами виски.

— Может, легко и приятно тебе не было, — продолжил Малфой. — Может, все было просто ужасно. Но ты хотя бы знал, что делаешь.

Гарри вскинул голову.

— Я все время даже понятия не имел, что делаю, — возразил он.

— Неправда. Ты отправился в лес и уже знал, что умрешь.

— Я все еще жив, если ты вдруг не заметил.

— Неважно, ты ведь в это верил. Верил, что всех спасешь. И знал, как поступить. Конечно, тебе было тяжело, но зато ты хотя бы знал.

Гарри положил подбородок на руку.

— Ну да, тебе ведь пришлось куда хуже, ты у нас прямо бедная овечка. Еще слезу пусти.

— Я просто хочу сказать, что не все в мире черно-белое. Но это еще не значит, что нужно молча смириться, так как сторону менять уже поздно и ничего не поделаешь. Один раз я из-за этого уже сдался, и теперь с меня хватит. Больше я не отступлю.

— Могу тебя только поздравить, — огрызнулся Гарри.

— Спасибо. Рад, что мы поболтали. Но Джимбо уже наверняка обо мне беспокоится, так что...

Гарри махнул рукой:

— Иди уже.

Судя по тому, как Малфой округлил глаза, так просто отсюда уйти он явно не рассчитывал.

— И ты меня не арестуешь?

— Нет, если ты вовремя свалишь.

Малфой все равно замялся.

Его что, еще уговаривать нужно?

— Выметайся, я сказал! — рявкнул Гарри, и Малфой послушался.

***

После победы над Волдемортом они втроем вернулись в Хогвартс, но там все казалось каким-то чужим. Замок еще восстанавливали, не хватало многих знакомых лиц, а остальные восьмикурсники выглядели резко постаревшими.

— Домой возврата нет, — как-то сказала Гермиона.

Рон тогда ответил, что есть, конечно же, ведь Хогвартс никогда не был для них настоящим домом. «К тому же мы совершеннолетние, в любой момент можем аппарировать в Хогсмид».

Магловскую цитату Рон, конечно, не узнал, но искренне хотел утешить Гермиону.

— Да и вообще, — добавил он уже более серьезно, — у меня ведь есть дезиллюминатор.

— Да, он всегда приведет тебя к нам, — с улыбкой кивнула Гермиона.

После школы Гарри и Рон поступили на курсы авроров. Длились они три года. В отличие от Гарри, Рон финальный отбор не прошел.

— Наверное, просто не судьба, — пожал плечами Рон. Джорджу все равно нужна была помощь в магазине приколов, а Рону, кажется, нравилось заниматься бизнесом и рекламой. Возможно, он так спокойно это воспринял, так как еще помнил те времена, когда это его бы задело. Когда сбежал бы, почувствовав себя бесполезным. Времена, когда для возвращения ему понадобился дезиллюминатор.

Но как бы Гарри ни радовался, что на этот раз Рон отреагировал нормально, сам он привык в таких случаях бороться. Гарри привык к конфликту, кульминации и разрешению; привык к тому, что каждый аспект его жизни рассматривают под лупой, и у всего есть четкий финал, хороший или нет. Однако Рон изменился, и Гарри понимал: это только к лучшему, что он не затаил обиду и нашел себе другое занятие. Не пришлось ни драться, ни вести долгие разговоры и хлопать друг друга по спине, ни нырять в замерзшее озеро. Прежний Рон исчез, и никакой дезиллюминатор его не вернет.

Но Гарри все равно сложно было принять, что он станет аврором, а Рон — нет. Он злился и обижался за Рона, почему-то чувствовал себя виноватым и сам не знал, что теперь делать. В семнадцать лет, когда Рон бросил их во время охоты за хоркруксами, Гарри знал, что нельзя на этом зацикливаться: предательство не могло задеть его, остановить, не могло помешать раз и навсегда победить Волдеморта.

Невыносимо было отодвигать Рона на второй план, прятать эти мысли в самый дальний угол сознания, где Волдеморт до них бы не добрался. Хорошо, что больше так Гарри поступать не придется. Теперь он готов сколько угодно разбираться в себе, лишь бы не изображать робота, у которого нет времени даже погоревать о потере друга. Но тогда в лесу, после ухода Рона, Гарри попросту не смел сомневаться. У него была цель. Все остальное не имело значения.

С Джинни вышло так же. Гарри отказался от нее, надеясь вернуть, когда все закончится, и он сможет позволить себе найти любовь и счастье. Это тоже оказалось невыносимо. Хотелось быть с Джинни рядом, а не мечтать о ней, нежной и в то же время сильной, о жизни в доме с белым забором и тремя детьми.

Но настоящая Джинни совсем ему не подошла, какой бы ни была нежной и сильной; с домом и детьми тоже не сложилось. Вернувшись к ней, Гарри осознал, что она сильно изменилась — как и все остальные. И он не представлял, как с этим смириться. Ничего не мог поделать: Джинни стала ему совсем чужой.

Гарри бросил все, чтобы найти хоркруксы и сразиться с Волдемортом. Это было кошмарно и невероятно трудно; он рад, что больше ему ничего такого не предстоит. Но тогда Гарри знал, как нужно поступить. Знал, кто враг, с кем и как надо сражаться и какова его роль. Под конец он, по словам Дамблдора, сделал выбор, хотя выбирать было особо не из чего: вариантов оказалось всего два — свободно жить или умереть.

И, отправляясь в лес на встречу с Волдемортом, он уже знал, что там случится. Сказать снитчу, что умрешь, и самому в это поверить отчасти даже легче, чем столкнуться с неизвестностью.

Вся жизнь Гарри была расписана за него, он лишь выполнял указания.

Теперь книгу можно закрыть.

Все позади.

Вот тогда и начинается настоящая война.

***

Где-то через неделю после того, как Гарри так и не задержал Малфоя за нарушение общественного порядка, в каждом номере «Ежедневного пророка» появились листовки. И мгновенно привлекли внимание аврората.

При первом же взгляде на листовку Гарри сразу подумал о Малфое. Из материалов дела он еще тогда запомнил, где Малфой работал, и после совещания тут же туда аппарировал.

Зайдя в «Боргин и Беркс», Гарри прошагал в подсобку и бросил листовку Малфою на стол.

— Твоих рук дело? — спросил Гарри.

Малфой обернулся к нему, и Гарри ошарашенно заморгал. Затем согнулся пополам от смеха.

Даже удивительно, что неделю назад Малфою так удалось вывести его из себя. Сейчас при виде Малфоя Гарри ощутил одно лишь раздражение: на него и в тот раз пришлось потратить уйму времени, зачем было еще и тащиться сюда и разбираться с его глупыми выходками? Наверное, Гарри просто позабыл, что перед ним Малфой. Нечего из-за него суетиться. Малфой избалованный эгоист, но скорее безобидный и во многом даже нелепый. Он просто мелкий хулиган.

И на нем были нереально огромные очки. Они казались размером с галлеоны, как будто на Гарри уставились две огромных серых луны.

Малфой сорвал очки с лица, но Гарри уже хохотал как ненормальный.

— Зря смеешься, четырехглазый, — проворчал Малфой. — Может, хватит? — уже громче спросил он, отшвырнув в сторону листовку. — Я тут работать пытаюсь. — Малфой склонился над старой пишущей машинкой, что-то подкручивая на ней щипцами.

— Что это за хрень? — Гарри поднял очки. — Похоже на чашки Петри, в которых мы выращивали всякую фигню на Зельях.

— Вам чем-то помочь, великий аврор Поттер? Ну, кроме того, с чем тебе уже не поможешь.

Гарри поднес к глазам очки. Через них все выглядело таким огромным, что с трудом удавалось задержать взгляд на чем-то одном — все вещи казались невероятно четкими и резкими. На деревянном столе Малфоя можно было разглядеть каждую щепку. У Гарри быстро закружилась голова. Подивившись, так ли Малфой всегда видел мир, Гарри отложил очки и снова взял листовку.

— Эта статья, — начал он уже скорее с весельем, чем с раздражением. — В ней написано как раз то, о чем ты говорил. На прошлой встрече.

— Какая еще статья?

— Вот эта. О бедных Пожирателях смерти, которых Министерство ущемляет и ограничивает в местах работы, — Гарри усмехнулся, разворачивая сложенный лист пергамента. — Такая пропаганда вообще законна?

— Дай посмотреть, — забрав листовку, Малфой аккуратно ее разгладил. И склонил светлую макушку над текстом, внимательно вчитываясь. — А, так ты об этой статье. Да, мне она тоже пришла вместе с газетой. Я пока еще не читал.

— Ну конечно.

Малфой сощурился.

— Но я уже по первому предложению вижу, что автор этой статьи — гений. Жаль, у меня нет такого таланта. Какой слог, какой ритм! О, сила пера! И сколько рифм! — бережно свернув пергамент, Малфой передал его Гарри и сделал вид, будто очень занят работой.

— А еще это наглая клевета.

Малфой опустил миниатюрный молоток.

— Ну перестань. Там написано о Карфагене Паррисе, а этот тип просто спятил.

— Правда? Интересно почему. Всю его семью запытали и убили Пожиратели смерти.

— Это не дает ему права вести себя как безумцу. Хотя нет, подожди, ты прав, — Малфой с виноватым видом вскинул руку. — Я неправ. У него есть на это полное право. Ни одному человеку не может быть отказано в невменяемости, раз уж такова его доля! Пусть только сдастся в Мунго, где будет сидеть взаперти и не сможет сеять в нашем обществе страх.

— Сеять страх? — фыркнул Гарри. — Да ты у нас мастер пурпурной прозы.

— По-твоему, я слишком драматизирую? — в голосе Малфоя проскользнуло напряжение. Заметно волнуясь, он стал быстро жестикулировать. — Это Карфи утверждает, что даже полностью оправданных Пожирателей смерти надо упрятать в Азкабан. Он считает Пожирателями смерти всех, кто когда-то мог с ними дружить. Даже мать Забини обвинил в пособничестве.

— А она не из ваших? — Гарри пожал плечами. — Вот так сюрприз.

С мгновение Малфой взбешенно на него смотрел, потом выхватил из рук Гарри пергамент:

— Нечего тебе его держать.

— Ну и отлично. Ведь это полная херня.

Малфой вскочил со стула.

— Тебе пора уходить, — процедил он. Лицо его стало мертвенно-бледным.

Не помешало бы провериться у колдомедиков.

— Спасибо, — Гарри притянул к себе стул Малфоя и уселся, — но мне и здесь хорошо.

— Нет, нам пора: ты должен меня арестовать, — Малфой ухмыльнулся. — Лучше уж это, чем и дальше выносить твое невежество. — Похоже, обе перспективы его не сильно воодушевляли.

— Тебе правда кажется, что Министерство несправедливо к бывшим Пожирателям смерти? — неверяще спросил Гарри. — Многие наоборот считают, что большинство из вас еще легко отделались. Тебе разве тяжело?

Губы Малфоя побелели еще сильнее — хотя, казалось бы, это невозможно. Его уже немного трясло от волнения.

— Я не обязан тебя слушать, — заявил он. — Ты не можешь донимать меня на месте работы. Хоть какие-то права у меня еще есть.

— Вообще-то магазин — общественное место.

— Но не эта комната!

— Наверное, ты прав. Именно поэтому до прихода сюда я поболтал с Боргином. Формально это его собственность. И он разрешил мне заходить сюда даже без ордера.

Малфой резко опустился на соседний стул. И сразу же отвернулся, но Гарри все равно заметил, что руки у него слегка подрагивали. Наверное, только из чистого упрямства Малфой взял молоток и продолжил возиться с пишущей машинкой.

Какое-то время Гарри с отстраненным любопытством за ним наблюдал, прокручивая в памяти их прошлый разговор. Сам Малфой все еще находился на взводе, явно считая свои мелкие разногласия с Министерством ужасно серьезными.

— Я не говорю, что во всем согласен с Министерством, — наконец сказал Гарри.

— Надо созвать пресс-конференцию.

— Я просто хочу узнать, что ты на самом деле думаешь. Тогда аврорат сможет выяснить, несешь ли ты угрозу.

— Так держи, — не отрываясь от дела, Малфой вручил ему листовку. Губы у него были плотно сжаты, а костяшки пальцев тоже побелели.

— Признаешься в авторстве?

Отбросив молоток, Малфой повернулся к Гарри и картинно развел руками:

— О да, признаюсь. Прошу, немедленно меня арестуй, иначе моя совесть никогда не успокоится.

Гарри невольно улыбнулся.

— Как тебе не терпится попасть в тюрьму. Скучаешь по Джимбо?

Малфой нахмурился.

— По кому?

— По твоему сокамернику. В прошлый раз ты... его выдумал, — Гарри задумался, почему так хорошо это запомнил, раз даже сам Малфой, видимо, все позабыл. Вообще весь тот разговор очень ярко отложился в памяти — даже странно, обычно Гарри почти все дни проводил как в тумане.

Он встряхнул головой. Выдумать какого-то Джимбо — попросту дико, вот и все.

Малфой склонил набок голову с таким видом, словно что-то в выражении лица Гарри его смягчило. Или наоборот расстроило, так как он со вздохом вернулся к своей работе, взмахнув молотком. Кажется, раздражение ему как-то удалось подавить.

— А, он, — наконец ответил Малфой. — Старый добрый Джимбо. Погнул решетку, спустил из окна рулон туалетной бумаги, соскользнул по нему вниз и сбежал.

Гарри снова улыбнулся.

— Умно.

— Да уж умнее, чем бросать в окно целый питьевой фонтан.

— Так значит, тебе теперь не хватает компании?

Малфой сердито посмотрел на Гарри.

— Явно поменьше некоторых, — буркнул он, возвращаясь к работе.

— А что? — Гарри заерзал на стуле и снова схватил очки. — Для чего они? Ну серьезно.

— Перестань их лапать. Они привыкли к бережному обращению и очень разозлятся, что я позволил твоим гигантским клешням до них дотронуться. И я даже оправдаться не смогу — это ведь очки, Поттер.

— Ничего у меня не гигантские клешни, — возмутился Гарри, уловив из всей тирады одну фразу.

— На пятом курсе я как раз пытался убедить в этом свой живот после твоего удара, но он оказался упрям и мне не поверил.

— Твой живот оказался упрям?

— Животы часто бывают упрямыми, — Малфой надменно вздернул нос, будто Гарри не знал чего-то очевидного.

Гарри с сомнением покосился на очки.

— Удивительно, что ты их вообще носишь.

Малфой раздраженно фыркнул:

— У меня очень кропотливая работа, нужно хорошо видеть детали. А теперь отдай их!

— Просто ты всегда так заботишься о своей внешности. — Гарри протянул ему очки.

— Забочусь о?.. — Малфой их чуть не выронил.

Гарри поглядел на волосы Малфоя, все еще чуть растрепанные с тех пор, как он сорвал с себя очки. Черты лица у него были резкими — сейчас это стало даже заметнее, чем в детстве: выделялся не только узкий подбородок, но и острые скулы. Воротник у Малфоя был расстегнут, открывая такие же выступающие ключицы. Под свернутыми манжетами виднелись тонкие косточки на запястьях, хрупкие и какие-то странно уязвимые.

Гарри отвел взгляд и тут же откашлялся.

— Ну, раньше. В школе.

Малфой хмыкнул.

— Моя мать... в общем, некоторых родители в принципе научили следить за собой. В смысле, — он мрачно покосился на Гарри, — у некоторых в принципе были родители.

— Спасибо, Малфой, что так любезно напомнил о моем сиротстве. Мне отойти поплакать?

— Не вселяй в меня надежду, — Малфой дернул плечом. — Просто к слову пришлось.

— Это еще почему?

— Потому что мне жаль, что тебя некому было научить причесываться?

— Тебя научила причесываться мать?

Малфой как-то рассеянно убрал волосы от лица. Затем, видимо, осознав этот жест, резко замер.

— Ну естественно, — насмешливо произнес он. — На то она и мать, Поттер.

Гарри тут же представил Нарциссу, стоящую с расческой над маленьким Драко. Странный образ. Стоило только вспомнить, как Нарцисса любила сына, следом Гарри осознавал, что и Малфой когда-то был обычным ребенком, наверное, с самым обычным детством. И сразу начинал гадать: будь у него самого такая же любящая мать, вырос бы тогда Гарри тоже обычным, в чем-то похожим на Малфоя?

Малфой вновь склонился над пишущей машинкой. С минуту Гарри неловко за ним наблюдал. Потом начал перебирать инструменты на столе, и Малфой мгновенно зарычал, чтобы Гарри не трогал его вещи.

— Так что у тебя за кропотливая работа такая? — спросил Гарри через пару минут.

Малфой обреченно вздохнул, но все же соизволил ответить.

— В основном я чиню магический антиквариат.

Ему бы поостеречься, а то так он скоро начнет дружелюбно разговаривать.

— Вроде Исчезающих шкафов? — поинтересовался Гарри.

Малфой слегка порозовел, но не поднял головы.

— Да, вроде них, — голос у него прозвучал хрипло и надтреснуто. — Даже будь у меня выбор, лучшей профессии я бы не нашел. Разве не потрясающе — оттачивать те навыки, благодаря которым еще подростком провел убийц и оборотней в полную детей школу? Я в таком восторге, что еле могу работать. — Он нажал на клавишу на пишущей машинке, затем вытащил ее, изучая что-то внутри механизма.

Голос Гарри прозвучал ровно:

— Я на это не куплюсь, Малфой. Ты того не стоишь, даже не пытайся.

Малфой замер, потом снова стал копаться в машинке.

— Ну ты и эгоист. С чего ты вообще взял, будто мне важно твое мнение?

— Так ты сейчас со мной разговариваешь.

— Ну конечно. Вот я идиот! Ведь моя работа — не чинить артефакты, а развлекать тебя. Без меня ты бы жалко влачил скучное и одинокое существование.

— Мечтай! Да тебе в жизни не удастся меня развлечь, — Гарри призадумался. — Разве что в первые пару секунд, когда ты напялил эти очки.

— Хочешь, чтобы я опять их напялил? Мне только кажется или это как-то... извращенно? Какие у тебя специфичные вкусы, — Малфой так и не поднимал головы.

— И я вовсе не одинок, — добавил Гарри. — Как бы тебе ни хотелось, я здесь не со светским визитом, Малфой.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Шеклболт сегодня утром всем ее показал, — Гарри снова подхватил листовку. — Заявил, что это подстрекательские материалы и нам надо найти автора — чтобы попросту проверить, не замышляет ли он чего-нибудь серьезного.

— Шеклболт назвал мой информационный буклет подстрекательским? — Малфой вскинулся и весь просиял.

Он не должен так реагировать. Ему должно быть стыдно за доставленные проблемы и за то, как это нелепо. Наверняка ведь Малфой все сделал, только чтобы привлечь к себе внимание. Ему следовало бы опустить голову и стараться стать как можно незаметнее, однако Гарри уже давно не видел никого ярче. Малфой чуть ли не светился от гордости, веселья и какого-то... азарта, который проскальзывал в нем еще в школе.

Это невероятно раздражало.

— Я за тобой слежу, Малфой.

— Вуайерист. Извращенец, как я уже говорил. Хочешь меня в этих очках?

Гарри кисло улыбнулся.

— Ага, с трудом сдерживаюсь.

Мгновение Малфой таращился на свою машинку.

— Знаешь, — он вновь опустил голову, — я ведь не могу устроиться на работу в Министерстве, чтобы, как ты посоветовал, уничтожить монстра изнутри и все такое.

— Не помню, чтобы упоминал монстров. Или советовал кого-то уничтожить. Наоборот говорил, что ты слишком драматизируешь.

— Никто из моих друзей не может устроиться на работу в Министерстве. Как и в «Ежедневном пророке» или в любом другом печатном издании. И как нам тогда заявить о себе?

— Ну уж такую чушь точно выпускать не надо, — Гарри помахал листовкой, снова ощутив укол раздражения. Реакция Малфоя на то, что авроры восприняли его всерьез, настораживала. Улыбающийся Малфой вообще настораживал.

Тем более его вовсе незачем воспринимать всерьез. Листовка — полная чушь, и Гарри выбешивало, что Малфой вел себя так, будто начал какой-то крестовый поход. На деле он только путался под ногами.

— Думаешь, это правда что-то изменит? По-твоему, в реальном мире так и решают проблемы?

— Думаю, мой мир более реален, чем твой, — Малфой сжал кулаки, явно опять разозлившись.

— О нет, нет. Мне правда так не кажется.

— Давай-ка я расскажу тебе одну историю.

— А молоко с печеньем предложишь? — хмыкнул Гарри. — Без них не соглашусь.

— Нет. Но ты и так меня выслушаешь, сам ведь того хочешь. — Это был не вопрос. Малфой зло цедил слова, скривив губы и явно желая ударить побольнее. — Поэтому ты и здесь. И все это рассказываешь — хочешь меня разозлить.

Гарри насмешливо фыркнул:

— Мечтай.

Но все равно решил послушать.

Сам не знал, что его заставило. Возможно, выдумки Малфоя чем-то даже завораживали: просто удивительно, как он наивен и эгоистичен, не видит ничего дальше своего носа.

Гарри захотелось, чтобы у Малфоя снова засияли глаза и побелели губы. Чтобы он торопливо и яростно взмахивал руками, будто шарнирная птица.

— После смерти... Волдеморта, — начал Малфой, — все старались вернуться к привычной жизни. Но многие еще помнили о регистрации гряз... маглорожденных. И о том, что за этим стояли чистокровные. Суды произошли совсем быстро: в обществе просто хотели с ними покончить. Покончить, а не разрешить проблему. И скоро все полетит к чертям.

— И ты один это заметил.

— Ты один знал, что Волдеморт вернулся.

Гарри тут же напрягся.

— Это не одно и то же.

— Почему? Неужели так сложно поверить, что люди опять прячут головы в песок? Не хотят признавать правду?

— Это совсем другое, — прошипел Гарри. — Я видел возрождение Волдеморта. Ты можешь сколько угодно верить в свои слова, а возможно, ты и правда что-то видел, но это не одно и то же. Тогда понадобились плоть, кость и кровь.

И мертвые глаза Седрика Диггори.

Малфой ошибался: ничто не могло быть более реальным, чем этот пустой взгляд во снах Гарри.

Ничто он не запомнил так ясно, как эти глаза; все остальное было словно в тумане.

— Как я и сказал, — продолжал Малфой, — удобно противостоять одному крупному врагу. Но когда люди не могут сплотиться против общего врага, они начинают сражаться друг с другом. Если начнется еще одна война, она будет еще страшнее предыдущей.

— И ты намерен этому помешать. Что, до сих пор хочешь стать героем, Малфой?

Мгновение Малфой на него смотрел, а потом, казалось, вдруг утратил весь свой запал. Вид у него стал отстраненным, лицо — пустым, а по взгляду ничего нельзя было прочитать.

Такое равнодушие Гарри не понравилось, сразу захотелось его пробить.

— Знаешь, я подслушал тебя в Хогвартсе, на шестом курсе. Когда ты болтал со Снейпом о своем драгоценном задании. И думал, что он украдет твою славу. Ты и сейчас ищешь того же?

— Да, здесь явная связь, — Малфой кивнул. — Ведь гражданское неповиновение и мирный протест — то же самое, что и убийство Д... Дамблдора, — на миг его голос сорвался. — Ну, зато теперь ты осознал масштаб проблемы.

— Масштаб проблемы? Тебя это вообще волнует? Сомневаюсь, что ты хоть раз действовал ради высокой цели, Малфой. Только ради себя. Ради внимания. Славы. Неужели ты не понимаешь, что просто нарываешься на конфликт?

Кажется, на этом Малфой окончательно потерял самообладание.

— Да! — выкрикнул он. — Да, я нарываюсь на конфликт и тебе советую! Вокруг сплошные конфликты — повсюду, их так много, что даже не знаешь, с чего начать. Как думаешь, для чего ты здесь, Поттер? Потому что хочешь подраться!

Гарри выдавил из себя хриплый смешок.

— Сплошные конфликты? О чем ты?

— Так и есть, — настаивал Малфой. — Но для тебя это все мелочь, конечно же. Просто работа, раз все не так серьезно и отчаянно, как с... Волдемортом. Но по мне, если происходит что-то неправильное, с этим нельзя попросту смириться, так как раньше было еще хуже.

Нахмурившись, Гарри покачал головой. Малфой сам не понимал, что несет.

— Все не так просто.

— Все всегда не просто. Хотя ты бы этого хотел — ты и Министерство. Вот поэтому они против нас и выступают. А ты выступаешь против меня. Мечтаешь вернуть времена, когда я был единственным твоим врагом. Один я над тобой издевался и ставил в коридорах подножки.

Гарри пораженно на него уставился.

— Вау, — наконец выдавил он, — ты и правда в это веришь. К твоему сведению, Малфой, ты не был единственным врагом. Это место занимал кое-кто посильнее. И у меня всегда находились дела поважнее.

— О, молю, не разбивай моих иллюзий! Больше я не вынесу.

— Я делаю свою работу, — прошипел Гарри, из-за сарказма Малфоя раздражаясь еще сильнее. — Но не очень хорошо. Когда тебя в следующий раз приведут ко мне на допрос, я попросту упрячу тебя за решетку.

— Рад, что мы это выяснили, — Малфой ослепительно улыбнулся. — Наконец повидаюсь с Джимбо.

Гарри замешкался. Он ужасно злился, и вообще ему плевать, совсем ни к чему еще спрашивать:

— Разве Джимбо не сбежал?

Малфой засмеялся, и Гарри, смерив его хмурым взглядом, торопливо ушел. От странных перепадов настроения Малфоя хотелось что-нибудь расколотить.

***

В то время, когда Рона не приняли в аврорат, Гарри хотя бы радовался, что о Гермионе в этом плане переживать не придется. Он даже не помнил, чтобы у нее что-то не получалось, а в тот период она вообще олицетворяла собой успех. Поступила в выбранный университет и училась на высшие баллы, как всегда и мечтала. А закончив учебу, устроилась в Министерство, и ее карьера уверенно двигалась вверх. Гермиона запустила целый миллион проектов: фронт освобождения домовых эльфов, кампанию о совместном образовании магов и маглов и многое другое.

Вот только у нее не получилось ничего изменить.

Потом Гарри вспомнил, что у нее еще в школе ничего не вышло с ГАВНЭ. Когда приходилось скрываться от Волдеморта, обводить вокруг пальца Пожирателей смерти и терпеть пытки, Гермионе не находилось равных, но с работой все обстояло иначе. Здесь не было врагов, опасности и неминуемой угрозы смерти, так что на помощь друзей особо рассчитывать не приходилось.

Конечно, по мере сил Гарри и Рон ей помогали, особенно в понятных им вопросах: когда требовалось освободить Клювокрыла, реформировать Азкабан или прекратить охоту на кентавров. Но проблем в мире оказалось полно — и во многих так сразу было не добиться результата.

— Мы просто сражаемся с ветряными мельницами, — вздохнула Гермиона.

— Э-э, скорее уж с группой лодырей, где никто не видит дальше своего носа, — протянул Рон. В магловских цитатах он по-прежнему не разбирался.

— Прямой угрозы сейчас нет, вот они и решили, что все в порядке, — Гермиона пожала плечами. — Не видят леса за деревьями, наверное.

— Можно задрать им подбородки, — с надеждой предложил Рон. — Заставим откинуть назад головы.

Гермиона закатила глаза.

— Нельзя так запросто вправить людям мозги.

— Я знаю, — с сожалением сказал Рон. — Иногда мне кажется, куда легче было, когда у власти стояли жабы вроде Амбридж. Ну, знаете, такие, против которых можно сражаться. И собирать подпольные армии. А, Гарри?

Вздрогнув, Гарри отвел взгляд: он подумал не об Амбридж, а о Волдеморте. О том периоде, когда все наконец признали, что он вернулся, и больше не нужно было доказывать, будто в мире что-то не так.

— Дело не в этом, — ответила Гермиона. — В смысле, больше нам не нужно сражаться с Фаджем. Пожирателей смерти нет. Сейчас немного другая война.

— Такая, в которой нельзя победить, — пробормотал Рон.

— Можно, только медленнее. Нужно просто работать изнутри системы. Давайте попробуем.

Они так и сделали. Гермиона запускала проекты, общества и кампании, а заодно старалась приносить пользу на своей должности в Министерстве.

Рон применял маркетинговые навыки. Он оказался отличным продавцом, приветливым и отзывчивым, и покупатели куда чаще обращались к нему, чем к Джорджу. Часть товаров «Всевозможных волшебных вредилок» Рон видоизменил в поддержку проектов Гермионы и с их помощью продвигал идеи терпимости к маглорожденным и справедливого обращения с домовыми эльфами.

Сам Гарри полагал, что в аврорате будет по определению делать что-то хорошее.

Не то чтобы они хотели спасти мир. С этим они уже справились, и, честно говоря, Гарри только рад был обо всем забыть. Теперь ему хотелось стать совсем обычным. Но в то же время хотелось жить в таком мире, который стоил спасения.

***

Еще через неделю после того, как Малфой распространил в «Пророке» свои дурацкие листовки, Рон вызвал Гарри по камину и сказал включить приемник на защищенной частоте — послушать одну программу.

Пароль был «Снейп жив!»

Называлась программа «Протестный дозор».

Вел выпуск явно Малфой, пусть и изменив голос, и это было уже слишком.

С их последней встречи Гарри во всех мелких преступниках непроизвольно видел Малфоя. Один Малфой шел за другим: все они были не злыми, даже не особо плохими, но, как тот и говорил, пользы от них никакой. Чем больше Гарри об этом думал, тем более длинной и нескончаемой казалась процессия Малфоев и тем больше Гарри злился на настоящего.

Ему приходилось все время себе напоминать, что Малфой всего лишь один. Просто в последнее время он часто попадался Гарри на глаза, такой же, как и все остальные: наивный избалованный эгоист. Сам он Гарри специально не доставал. 

До сих пор.

Из дела Малфоя Гарри прекрасно помнил, где тот живет. Как только «Протестный дозор» закончился, он аппарировал в переулок у обшарпанного дома в не самом приятном магловском районе Лондона.

Да уж, поместьем это не назовешь. Впрочем, Малфой как никто заслужил облупившуюся краску и потрескавшуюся плитку.

Наконец Малфой открыл дверь в крошечную квартиру.

— Поттер? Что за?..

Он поднял бровь и с замешательством — наверняка притворным! — на него уставился, и это разозлило Гарри еще сильнее — хотя сильнее, казалось бы, уже некуда. Оттолкнув Малфоя, он протиснулся в коридор.

— Проходи, конечно же, — закрыв за Гарри дверь, Малфой развернулся и привалился к ней плечом. — И чем же я заслужил такую неописуемую радость?

— Сам знаешь.

Малфой задумчиво прищурил серые глаза, буравя Гарри взглядом.

— Хм, да, — он самодовольно ухмыльнулся, и в его голосе промелькнуло веселье. — Пожалуй, знаю. Вопрос в том, знаешь ли ты?

— «Поттеровский дозор».

Ухмылка тут же испарилась, и выражение лица Малфоя стало подчеркнуто равнодушным.

— Эта передача сильно наварилась на твоем имени. Ужас, как они тебя использовали! Тебя это не возмутило?

— Ты украл название.

— Мы в шоу-бизе зовем это заимствованием.

— В шоу-бизе? Да что ты несешь, Малфой?

— Я теперь успешный продюсер. Могу насмехаться над всеми по «ВРВ». — Гарри нахмурился, и Малфой закатил глаза: — Ну перестань. У нас отличная программа! Само определение хитрости и гениальности. — Он скривил губы. — Кто бы сомневался.

— Ты украл кое-что важное, что дарило всем надежду, и обесценил это.

Малфой поджал губы.

— Вообще-то, наоборот набил цену. Не мог же я вести программу с ничтожным бюджетом «Поттеровского дозора». Предпринимателю моего уровня это просто не пристало. Вот я и запустил новую, куда более дорогостоящую программу. Цени мою...

Гарри так и не узнал, что именно он должен был ценить. Самому ему точно в голову ничего не приходило. Слишком тяжело было сдержаться и не выбить Малфою все зубы. В искалеченном виде он уж точно не сможет вести никакие программы «Волшебного радиовещания» — ну еще бы, без зубов-то. Не говоря уже о том, что ему будет стыдно. Проблема решена.

В аврорате Гарри все время твердили, будто насилием проблемы не решить. Теперь он понимал, что это значило. Проблемы решить вообще невозможно.

— «Поттеровский дозор» мой, — сухо сказал Гарри. Малфой не сдвинулся с места, так и стоял, прислонившись к двери в темном коридоре.

— Точно? — задумчиво протянул он. — Насколько помню, его основали люди, ничуть с тобой не связанные — ни кровью, ни договором. И ты никогда не получал прибыль от программы. Конечно, я могу и ошибаться. Пойду сверюсь с кипой официальных документов, которыми обзавелся перед тем, как запустил свою передачу — похожую, но ни капли не нарушающую авторские права.

— Заткнись, Малфой. Программу все равно создали ради меня.

Малфой казался таким ошарашенным, что Гарри даже засомневался, не первая ли это искренняя его реакция за все их последние разговоры. Но Малфой, похоже, быстро оправился от этого загадочного потрясения — на его лице снова появилась усмешка, а голос зазвучал беззаботно:

— Ого! А я и понятия не имел. Прошу меня извинить, Поттер, мое смятение вполне объяснимо. Видишь ли, я считал, что программу создали, чтобы донести правду, которую остальные средства массовой информации скрывали. Заставить смеяться, когда на это уже не осталось сил. Подарить надежду.

— Не тебе судить, ради чего ее создали! — закричал Гарри, окончательно выходя из себя. Как Малфой только смеет выставлять себя в лучшем свете? — Ты тогда был Пожирателем смерти!

Малфой посмотрел на него пустым взглядом.

— И правда, — наконец произнес он. — Я уже почти забыл. Был слишком занят: свежевал единорогов, убивал маглов и пытал полукровок. Некогда было попить чая под выпуск «Поттеровского дозора» с их постоянной программой «Фенрир: ручной щенок». О чем я только думал?

— Не изображай невинность, — выплюнул Гарри. — Ты пытал людей. Применял Круцио. Ты делал все, что Волдеморт тебе говорил, уж я-то знаю. Невиновным тебя не назовешь.

Малфой явно старался сохранить самообладание, но получалось у него не очень. Гарри стало любопытно, не покраснел ли он, как раньше при вспышках ярости, но в тусклом свете было не разобрать.

Зато глаза Малфоя видно было отлично — почти такого же серого цвета, как и тени. Они ярко блестели — может, из-за слез? Интересно, у Малфоя всегда было такое выразительное лицо? Сейчас Гарри легко мог по нему прочитать все эмоции. Как он их только заметил, как смог разглядеть? Может, все дело в том, что на этот раз очки у Гарри не мутные и он видел все отчетливо — хотя бы сегодня?

Потом Малфой отвернулся, и Гарри вспомнил, как Волдеморт заставлял его пытать людей, угрожая убить самого Малфоя и всю его семью, которую он любил.

Совершенно, абсолютно не хотелось этого признавать, но Гарри не мог винить Малфоя. Он не был плохим, лишь таким же, как и все остальные — запутавшимся эгоистом. Но его можно понять и оправдать. Он готов был умереть за свою мать, даже пытался ради нее убить. Как ни невероятно, Малфой — лишь обычный человек с сияющей улыбкой и яркими глазами.

— Слушай, извини, — наконец выдавил Гарри. Кажется, он слишком долго пялился на белую шею Малфоя и скрытое в лиловой тени лицо. — Я знаю, что Волдеморт тебя заставлял. Знаю, что ты не хотел.

Взглянув на Гарри в ответ, Малфой прищелкнул языком. Голос его звучал надменно, однако глаза все так же блестели в слабом свете.

— Ну да, но давай начистоту. Я ведь все равно подчинился?

Гарри мысленно поразился, как только Малфой умудрился все вывернуть так, что ему самому захотелось оправдывать этого подонка.

— Это не твоя вина.

— Поттер, Поттер! — Малфой заговорил прямо как тронувшийся Локхарт. — Честность — лучше всего! Мы оба знаем, что я мог и отказаться.

— И умереть, — Гарри закатил глаза.

— Тебе не кажется, что так было бы только лучше? Разве я такой уж подарок для магического мира? Сам говорил, что даже не помнил о моем существовании. А теперь, кажется, я для тебя обуза. Что бы я ни делал, как бы себя ни вел, я лишь путаюсь у тебя под ногами.

Гарри почесал в затылке.

— Нет. В смысле, должен же ты заниматься чем-то другим. Хоть иногда.

Малфой вдруг резко, чуть удивленно рассмеялся. Непривычно было слышать его смех.

— Я и забыл, какой ты эгоист. Не переживай, — добавил он, поймав взгляд Гарри, — это даже бодрит. Напоминает мне о юности, когда мы оба занимали совсем другие позиции. Я был таким беззаботным! — на губах Малфоя появилась улыбка. — И пугающе развитым для своего возраста.

— Позиции? — с подозрением спросил Гарри.

— Ого, Поттер! Слава Мерлину, таких грязных мыслишек у меня не было.

Развернувшись, Малфой зашагал вперед по коридору, и выглядело это так пренебрежительно, что Гарри не выдержал:

— Ты ведь не слушал «Поттеровский дозор». В смысле, он выходил для наших, а не для ваших. Ты его не слушал, — он осекся, нервно проведя пальцами по бедру. — Правда ведь?

Малфой застыл, не оборачиваясь.

— В тот год было совсем тихо, — с этими словами он шагнул в тень.

Теперь Гарри видел только его белую шею, гордо поднятую и прямую. Чуть закрывающие ее кончики волос казались совсем мягкими. Гарри снова представил, как Нарцисса расчесывала эти светлые пряди. Интересно, она смеялась, когда Малфой в годовалом возрасте забирался на игрушечную метлу? Любила Малфоя так же, как мать Гарри любила его? Ворковала над Малфоем в кроватке, пока он засыпал? До тех пор, пока за ними всеми не явился Волдеморт.

Он вспомнил, каким тихим — почти неслышным — и напряженным голосом Нарцисса спрашивала, жив ли ее сын.

Вспомнил, как она умоляла Малфоя опознать Гарри в поместье, всех их спасти, но тот едва смог заговорить. Он выглядел совсем потерянным, беспомощным, а голос его звучал слабо и надтреснуто. Почти неслышно.

Наверное, раз Волдеморт целый год жил в поместье, там было вовсе не тихо. Все время слышались вопли и предсмертные крики, шипение парселтанга и грустные голоса родителей Малфоя, которые робко произносили: «Да, мастер» и «Нет». Наверняка по дому разносились тысячи ужасных звуков, и Гарри готов был поспорить, что Малфой все их вспоминал, лежа в тишине. Именно их, а не отголоски радостного детского смеха.

А теперь он жил в доме без воспоминаний, с тесным коридором и покосившимися половицами, которые заскрипели под кроссовками Гарри, стоило только сделать шаг. Казалось, стены вот-вот над ним сомкнутся. Гарри представил холодную белую гостиную и спальню Малфоя, в которой пусто и одиноко по вечерам.

Правильно Гарри раньше подумал: Малфой такой же, как и все остальные, кто пережил войну. Гарри даже не знал, откуда у него появился этот образ, но он отчетливо представил, как все они шли по длинному темному туннелю в неизвестность. И хотя путь был один и тот же, каждый преодолевал его в одиночестве.

Именно поэтому, когда коридор привел в гостиную, где в камине тепло потрескивало магическое пламя, Гарри ощутил себя обманутым. Деревянный пол рядом с красным ковром был отполирован до блеска, а хрустальная люстра ярко отливала серебром. Мебель Малфой явно выбирал старую и качественную, не гоняясь за дешевизной: обивка на диване поистрепалась и не сочеталась с продавленным кожаным креслом, но выглядели оба уютно.

Сам Малфой склонился над комодом с книгами и бумагами, задумчиво — даже как-то нежно, подумал Гарри, — проводя по ним тонкими пальцами. Затем собрал стопку пергамента и прижал к груди, чтобы ничего не упало. Как в объятии, подумал Гарри, тут же возненавидев себя за такое сравнение.

Наверное, он издал какой-то звук, так как Малфой чуть обернулся и поднял бровь:

— А, это ты. Заблудился?

Фыркнув, Гарри насмешливо оглядел комнату.

— Милое местечко. А павлинов где спрятал?

Снова отвернувшись, Малфой крепче прижал к себе бумаги и прошел к столу. Разложив их на яркой скатерти в пятнах от чая, он уселся перед столом на пол и сразу же напустил на себя ужасно занятой вид.

— Спроси лучше у Гойла, — рассеянно протянул Малфой. — Он готов слопать что угодно.

Гарри уже собирался сказать: «Извини, не хотел тебя обидеть», но теперь лишь ошарашенно спросил:

— Гойл слопал твоих павлинов?

— Угу, — Малфой даже не поднял головы. — Капелька лимонного масла — и они просто объедение. Если ты сильно проголодался.

Даже если Малфой так шутил, больно уж это бестактно. По крайней мере, со стороны Малфоя, которому мать присылала трюфели по пятьдесят кнатов за штуку и который на уроках писал павлиньим пером.

Нахмурившись, Гарри сел на диван напротив устроившегося на полу Малфоя. Опустился на до отвращения удобные подушки и на миг задумался, почему сам не обзавелся красивым диваном с мягкими подушками. Наверное, просто в голову не пришло. Именно так он ответил на вопрос Гермионы, почему оставил стены у себя в квартире белыми.

Малфой не обращал на него внимания, призвав к себе сперва магические ножницы и зачаровав разрезать какой-то лист, а следом за ними — моток колдоленты и флакон клея с кисточкой. Начал что-то строчить пером чайки — они самые дешевые, — а еще несколько перьев стали расписывать остальные пергаменты чернилами других цветов.

Каким-то образом Малфою удалось придать сосновому сундуку, который он использовал вместо журнального столика, сходство с кухней миссис Уизли. Скорее всего, специально притворялся таким тружеником, чтобы Гарри ушел.

— Что ты делаешь? — не выдержал Гарри, рассердившись, что Малфой напрочь его игнорировал.

— Создаю газету, — рассеянно ответил Малфой, не поднимая взгляда.

— Вроде твоих листовок?

— Нет, уже вроде газеты.

Теперь Гарри заметил, что большой пергамент посередине — макет вроде того, который он видел дома у Луны для «Придиры», только этот был газетного формата. Малфой раскладывал на нем статьи, колдографии и рисунки, менял местами, делал наброски заголовков, прорисовывал летающими перьями фон. Гарри даже не сомневался, что все это очень хитро и гениально — прямо как плагиат «Поттеровского дозора».

— Ты же говорил, в газеты вам не устроиться, — заметил он.

— Поэтому мы и создаем свою. — Гарри готов был поспорить, объяснять Малфой принялся только ради того, чтобы и дальше наслаждаться звуком своего голоса. — У нас уже хватает авторов и ресурсов для еженедельника. — Затем он вернулся к своим безумно важным рисункам, а Гарри продолжил наблюдать.

Писал Малфой серым пером, но Гарри заметил на нем черно-белые линии — как вены на запястье. Наверное, все дело в ярком золотистом свете: Гарри мог разглядеть все в мельчайших деталях, даже лицо Малфоя за растрепанным пером. От отблесков пламени оно тоже казалось не серым, а розовым и очень сосредоточенным. Кончик пера задевал Малфою щеку.

Гарри понятия не имел, почему еще не ушел. Если подумать, он даже не знал, зачем вообще пришел в идиотскую квартиру Малфоя, в идиотскую несочетающуюся гостиную, где тот размахивал идиотским пером возле своих по-идиотски острых скул.

Гарри выхватил у Малфоя из руки перо.

— От него мне хочется чихнуть, — огрызнулся он.

Чуть приподнявшись, Малфой отобрал его обратно.

— Я могу просто сообщить аврорам, что ты создаешь проблемы, — пригрозил Гарри. — Черту ты пока не пересек, но...

— Если не считать того незначительного инцидента с министерской скульптурой и наручниками, — любезно напомнил Малфой, приклеивая на макет еще одну готовую статью.

— После трансляции они забеспокоятся. Это куда хуже листовок. Люди начнут обсуждать, и...

— И Шеклболт считает меня подстрекателем, — Малфой гордо вздернул нос.

— Я просто не понимаю, зачем тебе использовать «Поттеровский дозор»! — рявкнул Гарри. — «Протестный», не важно — идею ты украл. Как можно с ее помощью защищать Пожирателей смерти, если «Поттеровский дозор» создали как раз из-за того, что Пожиратели смерти пытали и убивали людей?

Малфой наконец перестал клеить бумажки и повертел в пальцах перо.

— А что, если бы люди пытали и убивали Пожирателей смерти?

— Да перестань! Никто так не делает!

— Но многие хотят, — Малфой поднял голову. Голос его звучал совсем ровно. — Тебе не кажется, что раз ты одним только словом можешь ограничить свободную прессу, которую я, как гражданин магической Британии, имею полное право производить, это уже кое о чем говорит?

Значит, его угрозу Малфой услышал.

Ну и хорошо, подумал Гарри, но настроение от этого не улучшилось.

— Если учесть, что твоя сторона творила во время войны, это справедливо. В смысле, — добавил он, глядя, как Малфой с усмешкой опустил голову, — я не понимаю, как ты можешь сравнивать запрет своей передачи, которая наверняка вызовет много проблем, с запретом маглам и маглорожденным жить среди нас.

— Я и не сравниваю, — Малфой быстро замахал рукой. Ножницы прекратили разрезать пергамент и с грохотом упали на столик. — Я только говорю, иногда с этого все и начинается. Какая-то группа людей не может появляться в газетах и на радио. Мы не можем получить работу и снять жилье. Рано или поздно все начинают сомневаться, вправе ли мы жить. Уверяю тебя, Карфаген Паррис уже об этом задумывается.

— Никто не запрещает тебе снимать жилье, Малфой.

— Все тебе нужно разъяснять, — Малфой отбросил колдографию. Это прозвучало так похоже на Гермиону, что Гарри присмотрелся к нему внимательнее.

Малфой отчаянно жестикулировал, весь подобравшись, словно вот-вот готов был напасть; к лицу его прилила кровь, а глаза ярко мерцали в отсветах пламени. Он что-то говорил, все тем же резким и взволнованным голосом, но Гарри не слушал. Неважно, что Малфой хотел сказать, Гарри лишь смотрел на его руки.

— Почему, по-твоему, я здесь живу? — с горьким смешком закончил Малфой.

— Э... — Гарри снова взглянул на его лицо и облизал потрескавшиеся губы. — Мне казалось, Министерство конфисковало все твои деньги? — предположил он.

Малфой сощурился.

— И ты думаешь, я недостаточно зарабатываю у Боргина, чтобы жить не в такой дыре? Вместе с матерью? И Гойлом, да поможет мне Мерлин?

— Твоя мать здесь живет? — Гарри торопливо огляделся, стараясь ничем не выдать свою тревогу.

— Ты только посмотри на это место!

— Я сказал, что здесь мило. Мне нравится, как ты обставил...

— Избавь меня от подробностей, — Малфой так скривился, будто его сейчас стошнит.

— Здесь уютно, — Гарри сам не понимал, откуда взялось желание оправдаться, но оно раздражало.

Малфой широко распахнул глаза, затем быстро опустил взгляд на свою газету. Подхватив перо, он вновь принялся им вертеть. На лице у него появилось задумчивое выражение, а ресницы от света казались светлее, что придавало ему странно застенчивый вид.

— Допускаю, ты прав, — непривычно мягко и как-то высокопарно произнес он. — Я... спасибо, наверное.

И почему только Гарри так нравилось Малфоя оскорблять и тут же хотелось извиниться, стоило Малфою его поблагодарить?

— В общем, я без понятия, о чем ты говоришь. Ни разу не арестовывал бывших Пожирателей смерти за владение гигантскими особняками, — Гарри неловко поерзал. — Если хочешь жить где-нибудь... в другом месте, то в этом нет ничего незаконного.

— Ты явно не услышал ни слова из того, что я сейчас сказал. — Похоже, это был не вопрос. — Министерство еще ничего не запретило, просто молча закрывают глаза на нарушения. Иногда даже не молча. Только посмотри на Карфагена Парриса.

Похоже, Малфой имел в виду буквально. Он взмахнул каким-то пергаментом, а Гарри схватил его за руку, прижав к запястью большой палец, чтобы Малфой замер и дал ему все рассмотреть. И увидел на макете небрежно нарисованные движущиеся картинки. Две панели: на верхней части маглы с маленькими вилами гнались за ведьмой. Она подозрительно походила на Макгонагалл из-за остроконечной шляпы и заштрихованной в клеточку шали — видимо, шотландки. В конце концов ведьму привязали к столбу и сожгли в пламени из каракулей.

На нижней панели волшебники и ведьмы, в том числе и нарисованная Макгонагалл, гнались за волшебником, подозрительно напоминающим Стэна Шанпайка. На руке у него виднелась магловская грустная рожица, изо рта которой выползала извилистая змея, а на лице Шанпайка можно было разглядеть даже маленькие прыщики. Он тоже сгорел у столба.

Выглядело все это кошмарно, но Гарри едва удержался от улыбки при виде выражения лица, которое Малфой подобрал для фигурки, наверняка обозначавшей ведущего за собой толпу Парриса. И все же Гарри нахмурился.

Малфой отстранился, и Гарри только тогда осознал, что так и держал его за запястье вместо того, чтобы самому взять в руки пергамент. Чувствуя себя идиотом, он откинулся на спинку дивана, а явно довольный свободой Малфой вновь поднял комикс и с обожанием на него уставился. Скривив губы, он наклонился и щедро добавил кому-то в волосы завитушек. Гарри запоздало догадался, что это он сам — бежал среди толпы и тоже гнался за прыщавым волшебником. На лбу у него красовался зигзаг, изображающий шрам.

— Что ты вообще так прицепился к Карфагену Паррису? — спросил Гарри.

Малфой удивленно поднял взгляд, затем ухмыльнулся.

— Ревнуешь?

— Ты говорил, что людям нужен злодей, — с досадой заявил Гарри. — Лишь бы кого-то обвинить. Разве ты не так же поступаешь с Паррисом?

— Я же не во всем его обвиняю. Только в том, в чем он виноват. — Покрыв обратную сторону комикса клеем, Малфой опустил его на макет и стал выравнивать, от усердия даже чуть высунув язык. 

— Волдеморт убил его семью.

— Кажется, кое-кто это упоминал. — Если Малфой не перестанет дергаться, то запачкает волосы клеем. — Один раз или два. — К рукаву у него уже прилип мелкий обрывок пергамента.

— Раз так, — начал Гарри, — то ты не можешь просто так назвать его злодеем и бросить на растерзание толпы...

Малфой замер. Кисточку он так и держал в воздухе, пачкая клеем рукав. Потом очень медленно ее опустил.

— Поттер... — начал он и откашлялся. — Поттер, а кто вообще говорит о злодеях? Или о растерзании?

— Раз он так сильно портит тебе жизнь, ты наверняка захочешь его убрать...

— Убрать? — Малфой как-то странно дернулся. Побледнев, он облизнул посеревшие губы. — Ясно. Кажется, после убийства Темного лорда у тебя мозги набекрень, Поттер. Ты не знаешь других способов сражаться.

Гарри даже не представлял, что Малфой имел в виду.

— Во-первых, я не убивал Волдеморта. Только хотел обезоружить, а его заклинание отрикошетило...

— Но тебя уж явно не слишком из-за этого терзает совесть. Согласись, Поттер, даже если ты не способен на убийство, В... Волдеморт заслуживал смерти. Все мы хотели, чтобы он умер. Все в порядке. Но это вовсе не значит, что ты теперь каждый раз должен биться до самой смерти врага, а единственная альтернатива — дать ему уйти безнаказанным.

— Я не понимаю, о чем ты...

— Я говорю обо всех. Нет никого хуже Волдеморта, и поэтому ты решил не сражаться ни с кем, раз способен только на эпичные схватки насмерть.

— Откуда тебе знать, что я решил!

— И правда, — Малфой коснулся палочкой газетного заголовка, и буквы задвигались. Мгновение Малфой хмуро их изучал, затем довольно расправил плечи. — Но кое-что я знаю: нужно уметь выбирать, за что сражаться, и каждый раз находить новые способы борьбы. Этим я и занимаюсь. Я вовсе не пытаюсь уничтожить Карфи как личность, а сражаюсь в битве идеалов. Я прямо как Ганди. — Он с ангельским видом вздернул подбородок.

— Ганди, — неверяще повторил Гарри.

— Да. Тебе не помешает изучить магловскую культуру. Как-никак, это твое наследие, да и вообще они подают отличный пример для идиотов. Грейнджер написала диссертацию о магловских отношениях, думаю, ты...

— Уизли, — поправил Гарри.

— Не произноси таких непристойностей.

Гарри все-таки не выдержал:

— Зачем ты читал диссертацию Гермионы?

— В отличие от некоторых, я ценю знания, — Малфой фыркнул. — Для магла Ганди был ничего. И его сыграл очень привлекательный магловский актер. — В голосе Малфоя проскользнули мечтательные нотки. — Хотел бы я выглядеть так же.

— Чего?

— Я же сказал, — протянул Малфой, возвращаясь из мечтаний, — он очень привлекателен. А я... только посмотри на меня, — пожав плечами, Малфой принялся раскрашивать зачарованный заголовок.

Смотреть на него Гарри не стал — не хватало еще непроизвольно открыть рот и что-нибудь ляпнуть.

— Я подумываю побриться налысо, как он, — добавил Малфой.

Гарри непроизвольно открыл рот:

— Не надо.

— Почему бы и нет? — надулся Малфой. — Мне бы пошла лысина. Как-то мне говорили, что череп у меня по форме как яичная скорлупа.

— Просто... не надо.

Взгляд Малфоя смягчился, а губы растянулись в привычной усмешке.

— Ладно, ладно, — хмыкнул он. — Не буду. Только ради тебя.

Гарри вновь нахмурился, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, кроме Малфоя. Затем опустился на пол и начал перебирать бумаги. Малфой то и дело шлепал его по рукам, пока наконец не выдержал:

— Ты хоть что-нибудь можешь взять в руки и не скомкать, Поттер?

— Как ты заставил текст так двигаться? — спросил Гарри, указав на бегущую строку с заголовком.

Малфой ответил, что с помощью пишущей машинки, а Гарри ретроград и ни в чем не разбирается. И продолжил болтать в таком духе, рассеянно складывая кусок пергамента.

— Вот, — он неожиданно сунул Гарри в руки бумажного журавля. — Я же знаю, ты пропустил мимо ушей весь рассказ о моем гениальном изобретении. Убей этого бедняжку, а меня не дергай, раз уж намерен здесь торчать.

Гарри пролистал комиксы и статьи, а парочку даже прочитал, демонстративно комкая журавлика. Рисовал Малфой простых человечков, но лица у них выходили очень выразительными, а картинные жесты и правда смешили, хотя Гарри бы в жизни в этом не признался. А статьи были колкие, критические, часто остроумные. Гарри пришло в голову, что прежде он сильно недооценивал вклад Малфоя в писанину Скитер.

Он перевел взгляд с макета на Малфоя, который снова прикусил кончик языка и все же умудрился испачкать волосы клеем. Выглядел Малфой довольным до невозможности, вокруг него в бешеном танце кружились перья и канцелярские товары.

Подавшись вперед, Гарри уклонился от ножниц, которые разрезали воздух в паре дюймов от его руки, и сорвал прилипший к рукаву Малфоя клочок пергамента.

Малфой удивленно вскинул голову. Возможно, он уже и позабыл, что не один в комнате.

Гарри проигнорировал его вопросительный взгляд.

— Ты и правда слушал «Поттеровский дозор»? — спросил он, надеясь сменить тему.

— Может быть, — Малфой вновь уставился на макет. Облизав кончик пера, начал корябать что-то в углу. — Один или два выпуска. «Фенрир: ручной щенок» уже стал классикой.

— Как ты вообще об этой передаче узнал? Она была тайной.

— С гениальными паролями вроде «феникс», «мальчик-который-выжил» и «свободу Клювокрылу!» сохранить что-то в тайне сложновато. Позор никогда не скроешь, Поттер.

— Там серьезно был пароль «свободу Клювокрылу»?

— Побег — слишком удачный исход для этой курицы. «Поттеровский дозор» многое высмеивал, — протянул Малфой. — От этого все становилось... не так уж и плохо. Из-за надежды. Людям ведь нужно во что-то верить.

«Но не во что», — захотелось ответить Гарри.

— Тебе лучше спросить, верю ли я в себя, — Малфой хмыкнул. — Твое вечернее развлечение закончено. Иди домой и сам себя раздражай. Если ты не заметил, я важный человек и очень занят. — И он вернулся к своей писанине.

***

Гарри вновь стал встречаться с Джинни после того, как они оба закончили Хогвартс. Другим — Рону и Гермионе, например, — такое ожидание могло показаться долгим, но Гарри даже потом казалось, будто он ждал целую вечность. До сих пор ждал. Только ее.

Когда они вновь начали встречаться, все шло великолепно, даже лучше некуда, вот только в воспоминаниях было иначе. Теперь все ощущалось по-новому. Джинни оказалась не той, кого Гарри ждал: она сильно изменилась. Стала взрослее, смелее и нежнее, чем раньше, но... совсем не родной.

И того Гарри, которого она ждала, тоже больше не существовало. Особенно такого, каким она его представляла себе раньше: Гарри уже совсем другой. В десять лет Джинни влюбилась в героя, мечтая, чтобы он пришел и спас ее.

Но к пятому курсу она стала новой Джинни, которая не нуждалась в спасении и любила уже нового Гарри — не героя, а обычного мальчишку. Тогда она думала, что каждая следующая Джинни будет любить каждого следующего Гарри; раз каждый раз так происходило, она верила, что ее чувства никогда не изменятся.

— Ты думаешь, что хорошо себя понимаешь, — как-то сказала она Гарри уже после того, как они расстались, он с этим смирился, а она заново влюбилась в Дина. Оба в тот раз слегка перебрали с вином. — Ты думаешь, будто точно знаешь, чего хочешь и в чем нуждаешься. Но все меняется так постепенно, что чаще всего мы этого даже не замечаем, если только не присматриваемся...

— И это только к лучшему, — сняв очки, Гарри помассировал виски. — Кажется, мне нужны линзы посильнее.

— Ты просто устал. И я не о проблемах со зрением, а об умении подмечать детали. Словно что-то открывает тебе глаза, или кто-нибудь берет тебя за руку, или ты сам решаешь присмотреться и увидеть себя настоящего. Тогда ты видишь, каким стал, и все воспринимается совсем иначе: ты видишь разницу между своим представлением о себе и действительностью.

— Звучит очень уж сложно, — Гарри подумал, что она права: он просто устал.

— Но на деле, — прошептала Джинни, — это легко. Боже, Гарри, это так невероятно легко.

Гарри задумался о Гермионе с Роном: не похоже, чтобы им все давалось легко. Интересно, считала ли Джинни, что они недостаточно к себе присматривались и не видели, что больше друг другу не подходят? О, они явно были влюблены так же сильно, как и прежде. Без сомнения. Это заметно по тому, как тепло Гермиона на Рона смотрела, как он все время нежно ее касался, как они мирились после каждой ссоры.

Гарри просто не ожидал, что ссор окажется так много. Как-то думал, что раз Рон с Гермионой наконец вместе, так часто спорить они не будут. Ожидал, что Гермиона не начнет уделять карьере почти столько же времени, сколько и Рону. Что у Рона никогда уже не появится желания сбежать — что он не забудет, ради чего всегда возвращался. Гарри думал, что они создадут маленькую крепкую семью, купят маленький уютный домик, который станет им родным.

У самого Гарри, кажется, не было ничего родного. Разве что Хогвартс и Сириус, и то оба уже остались в прошлом. Однажды Гарри ушел от одного к другому: от жизни к объятиям крестного, смерти и Волдеморту. Под конец, как он сказал снитчу. Тогда ему можно было не переживать о своем месте в мире.

Теперь же он переживал, так как во многом слова Джинни оказались правдой. Гарри присмотрелся и увидел себя настоящего, понял, кто он такой; теперь ему хотелось от жизни совсем иного. Он осознал, что всегда обращал внимание на внешность других парней, на то, как они летали, как перекатывались их мускулы при ходьбе. И поймал себя на мысли, что никогда толком не знал, как вести себя с девушками: его смущала их мягкость, слезы, и совсем не удавалось разобраться в их чувствах. Зато Гарри замечал мужчин — всюду вокруг, на улице и в пабах, даже своих друзей.

Открытие не стало радостным или легким. Гарри вновь отличался от остальных — как при пророчестве, которое сделало его Избранным. Причем ему не было противно, не хотелось себя ни за что осуждать — ничего такого. Он лишь жалел, что от него ничего не зависело. Сам Гарри бы не выбрал быть геем: он всегда представлял себя с женой, только и мечтал о семье и обычной жизни.

Тогда он вышел из леса, не зная свое место в мире; с тех пор Гарри его искал.

***

Как и обещал, Гарри стал за Малфоем приглядывать. В конце концов, в этом его работа. Стоит Малфою хоть на дюйм выйти за рамки закона, как Гарри сможет обо всем доложить Шеклболту. Авроры тогда предотвратят любые проблемы из-за Малфоя, не успеют те даже начаться. Всех и так уже раздражала «Наша трансфигурированная судьба» — новая распространяемая подпольно газета.

Конечно, сперва Гарри нужно было доказать, что Малфой и правда замешан в преступной деятельности. Именно поэтому, убеждал себя Гарри, он никогда не следил за Малфоем в рабочее время. Только по вечерам и иногда в выходные. Если Малфой куда-то выходил, Гарри шел за ним, а если оставался дома, то Гарри держался поблизости. Запоминал, куда Малфой ходил и с кем встречался. Это может быть важно, Шеклболту могут понадобиться отчеты.

Гарри никогда ничего не записывал.

Когда Малфой где-то спустя неделю слежки зашел в «Кабанью голову», Гарри стоило замаскироваться. Или сделать вид, что патрулирует «Кабанью голову», и украдкой подслушать его разговоры. После он бы немедленно сообщил Шеклболту об услышанном. Гарри как раз увидел многих прихвостней Малфоя — среди них Панси Паркинсон, Грегори Гойла и Блейза Забини. Узнал он и других слизеринцев, детей Пожирателей смерти, и пару человек с Меткой на предплечьях. Похоже, встреча важная.

Вместо этого Гарри зашел в паб и сел за свободный столик, надеясь привлечь к себе внимание. Если Малфой затеял что-то незаконное, теперь ему придется вести себя более осмотрительно. В конце концов, Малфой слизеринец, а это людное место. Аберфорт выглядел недовольным, но на прошлой неделе Малфой к нему уже несколько раз заглядывал.

После битвы за Хогвартс Гарри иногда пересекался с Аберфортом. Можно спросить его, что задумал Малфой. Вот только, хотя Аберфорт и не был знаком с Гарри до битвы, он знал о Дамблдоре — знал, что Дамблдор Гарри использовал, и ничего ему не сказал. Едва ли Аберфорт сейчас так просто все выложит. Вот поэтому Гарри и не спросил. И еще ему не понравилось, что Малфой рассказал о своих планах Аберфорту, но не Гарри. Не подбежал к нему, раскрасневшись и быстро размахивая руками, а вообще на Гарри не смотрел.

Вот к чему приводила работа под прикрытием.

Так что на этой встрече он скрываться не стал. Малфой болтал о правах, о мирном поведении — так они смогут доказать, что способны стать полезными членами общества. Если подумать, они способны стать самыми лучшими членами общества, и им незачем доказывать свое превосходство насилием или кровопролитием: они могут добиться успеха исключительно благодаря своему трудолюбию, гениальности и прочему чистокровному бреду бла-бла-бла-бла. Гарри особо не вслушивался. Он внимательно наблюдал за Малфоем.

Как и обещал.

Стоило Малфою замолчать, как заговорили еще несколько человек. С парой из них Аберфорт даже поболтал, а затем разнес напитки. Многие стали расходиться, а Малфой проскользнул за столик к Гарри и сел напротив, поставив перед собой тарелку с чипсами. Он широко улыбался, и прежде такой улыбки Гарри у него никогда не видел — может, Малфой слишком много выпил, а может, просто наслаждался успехом своего маленького митинга. Скорее всего, дело во втором. Глаза у него даже не блестели, а сияли.

— Ну, — нетерпеливо начал Малфой, — что думаешь?

— Что ты далеко не преступный гений. — Гарри долго придумывал, что сказать, но ничего лучше ему в голову не пришло.

— Вот и здорово, — Малфой казался донельзя довольным. — В этом мой план и заключался.

— Чего?

Вместо того, чтобы брызнуть на чипсы уксусом, как все нормальные люди, Малфой просто окунул в него чипсины. Наверное, нечему было и удивляться. На любителя сладкого соуса Малфой точно не походил.

— Раз уж ты ходил за мной по пятам, как щенок, — объяснил он, прожевав, — я решил показать аврорам, что скрывать мне нечего. Так они поймут: все обвинения Карфи в том, что мы якобы практикуем Темную магию и пытаемся возродить Волдеморта, — полная ахинея.

— Ничего я не ходил за тобой по пятам.

— Как ты выхватываешь отдельные фразы. Иногда я переживаю, что зря общаюсь с тобой сложными предложениями. Ты придаточные части вообще воспринимаешь?

— Что это был за мужик? — спросил Гарри, игнорируя подначки Малфоя.

— Громила? Гойл. Возможно, ты помнишь его по школьным стычкам. Например, когда у Грейнджер отросли зубы до колен или...

Гарри понятия не имел, с чего вообще прислушивался к Малфою. Ну правда, незачем же.

— Темноволосый тип. В дальнем ряду. Он все время на тебя пялился.

— Темноволосый тип никак не мог отвести от меня взгляда? И почему меня это не шокирует. Но я попытаюсь удивиться, — тут же заверил его Малфой. — Поттер, я правда постараюсь. — Он взмахнул чипсиной, подчеркивая, как сильно старается.

— Заткнись, — огрызнулся Гарри. — Ты здесь не кружок вязания организовал. Этот мужик может оказаться Пожирателем смерти, который не разделяет твою одержимость Ганди. Или он может оказаться шпионом Парриса, который на тебя настучит, или... да что угодно может быть.

— Нет у меня никакой одержимости Ганди, — заносчиво сказал Малфой. — Я к нему испытываю только уважение. И всепоглощающую страсть к Бену Кингсли.

На миг Гарри готов был разрыдаться из-за того, какой Малфой высокомерный идиот. Даже сдерживаться не хотелось.

Малфой склонил голову и рассеянно уставился на Гарри, а тот рассеянно уставился в свое пиво.

— И что, если этот тип меня сдаст? — вдруг спросил Малфой. — Подтвердишь его показания?

— Я задал тебе вопрос, — прошипел Гарри. — Ты его знаешь?

Малфой довольно захрустел чипсами.

— Ты ревнуешь.

— Я аврор, — поправил Гарри. Теперь приходилось сдерживаться, чтобы не стукнуть Малфоя по башке стаканом.

— Ну ладно, — Малфой выглядел разочарованным. — Я знаю его, хорошо? Он помог мне настроить беспроводную частоту.

— Сообщи его имя.

— Спятил? — Малфой так на него вытаращился, будто и правда в это верил. — Такую информацию я называть не стану. Не хочу, чтобы ты преследовал и моих друзей.

— А кто говорил, что я начну их преследовать?

— Тебе и говорить ничего не надо, — парировал Малфой, — по поступкам и так все видно.

— Я тебя не преследую.

— Ну конечно. Приходишь на мои собрания, ко мне домой, на работу. Даже после моего ареста сразу объявился. Совпадение? Не думаю.

— Это по работе. Шеклболт...

— Все еще считает меня подстрекателем? — с надеждой спросил Малфой.

Гарри сдался.

И ничуть не удивился, что Малфой этого даже не отметил, а сразу перевел тему.

— Ну так что, ты встретил всех моих друзей. Между прочим, Паркинсон была очень рада тебя видеть. Она всегда восхищалась твоими плечами и полнейшим безрассудством. И другими достоинствами, которые я отказываюсь повторять. Только не вздумай за ней приударить, Поттер, мы созданы друг для друга.

— Я думал, она замужем за каким-то скандинавом.

— У нас трагическая история любви.

— Вы как-то не особо... проявляли чувства, когда она здесь находилась.

— Мы вынуждены любить друг друга издали. Близость под запретом. Нашу жгучую страсть все время приходится скрывать. Мы обречены, навечно обречены, вот что скажу. — Похоже, с каждой минутой Малфоя все больше привлекала эта мысль. — Надо нам назначать тайные встречи в гротах. Вообще думаю, гротов должно быть несколько, и все они должны быть полны тайн. Я очень уважаю проверенные временем традиции, знаешь ли.

— Так что, — начал Гарри, чувствуя, что с каждой минутой эта мысль все больше его раздражает, — вашу жгучую страсть приходится скрывать, и поэтому ты болтаешь о сексе с ней в какой-то пещере?

Малфой содрогнулся.

— Какие ты ужасные вещи рассказываешь. И я не болтаю. И вообще, пока меня так грубо не прервали, я говорил, что ты встретил всех моих друзей. А твои где? — Малфой замолчал, ожидая ответа. — Почему ты больше не общаешься с Грейнджер и Уизелом?

— Я общаюсь, — Гарри сглотнул. — Они мои лучшие друзья.

— Хм, — вытерев о салфетку пальцы, Малфой отодвинул тарелку. — На этой неделе ты больше всего времени провел со мной, — сказал он. — Слежка за тем, кого ненавидишь, мало времени оставляет на общение с приятелями.

— Я тебя не ненавижу.

Малфой моргнул.

— Давай, уничтожь все мои крохи знаний о тебе.

— И я не проводил с тобой время. Сейчас я разговариваю с тобой впервые за... пару дней.

Малфой фыркнул.

— Хорошо, ты провел много времени в моей сияющей ауре. Только не думай, будто я не вижу, как ты таишься в тени и наблюдаешь.

— Просто проверяю, чтобы ты не создавал проблем, Малфой. Я же аврор.

— Ты это уже говорил, — любезно заметил Малфой.

— Потому что это правда, — Гарри нахмурился, жалея, что не нашел аргумента получше. — Я аврор, а ты хочешь развязать новую войну только потому, что сейчас ее нет.

— Я ведь говорил...

Гарри не дал ему ответить:

— Да, говорил. Ты говорил, что рано или поздно все начнут сражаться. В первую очередь потому, что так происходит всегда. Война идет все время. Люди всегда будут несчастны, неважно, сколько Волдемортов я убил.

Малфой прищелкнул языком.

— Какой пораженческий настрой. — Он явно старался держаться беззаботно, но выходило плохо. Обведя пальцем мокрый круг, который остался на столешнице после чьего-то чужого стакана, он наконец спросил: — И вообще, что с тобой случилось? Почему ты такой... — Малфой осекся, все еще водя рукой по кругу. Пальцы у него выглядели сильными и длинными. Мужскими и элегантными. Гарри хотелось схватить их и впечатать в стол. — Что случилось с твоими приятелями? С Гермионой и Роном? И с нюней Уизли. С девчонкой.

— Не называй их по именам, как будто хорошо знаешь.

Малфой продолжил вырисовывать что-то на столе.

— Ничего не случилось, — в конце концов ответил Гарри. — Они просто... много ссорятся. Гермиона с Роном. Оба столько времени препираются, что иногда я вообще не понимаю, зачем они это терпят. Я знаю, они правда друг друга любят, просто... Я не могу тебе это рассказывать. Тебе такое знать нельзя.

— Еще как можешь, — выхватив у Гарри стакан с пивом, Малфой сделал глоток. — Мы ведь не друзья. И ты же знаешь, плевать мне на их отношения.

— Да уж, от этого мне гораздо легче.

Малфой слегка пожал плечами.

— Как знаешь.

Гарри хмуро уставился на мокрый след от своего стакана.

— А Уизли женского пола? — допытывался Малфой. — Не дородная мамаша, а другая. Раньше мне казалось, что вы были парой. Правда, где-то в тот период мне заштопали живот, чтобы оттуда не вывалились кишки, но не сомневаюсь, у тебя были дела поважнее. Эх, славное было времечко.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Она вместе с Дином.

— Томасом? Они ведь тоже встречались?

— Да. Она... она всегда хотела быть со мной, понимаешь? Но потом сказала... что-то вроде «Ты всегда можешь стать кем-нибудь другим, и кто-нибудь поможет тебе увидеть»... ну, что-то в таком духе.

— «Кто-нибудь поможет тебе увидеть» что именно? — стал допытываться Малфой.

Гарри вновь пожал плечами.

— Понятия не имею. Она говорила, что это будет легко, но все совсем не так.

Малфой явно призадумался.

— Она всего лишь имела в виду, ты ищешь то, что прямо у тебя под носом.

Гарри отвел взгляд. Надо было заявить Малфою, что уж он никак не может знать, что подразумевала Джинни: они с Джинни из разных миров, у них совсем ничего общего. Вместо этого Гарри произнес:

— Не знаю. Я часто на нее смотрел. Лицо все в веснушках, вот здесь. — Он указал пальцем на переносицу.

— Может, ты смотрел, но не видел?

Гарри сжал зубы.

— Она так и сказала.

Неужели все это понимали, кроме него?

— Не знаю, — поспешно добавил Малфой. — По-моему, это просто какая-то цитата.

Гарри продолжал хмуриться, глядя на столешницу.

— Знаешь что? — наконец объявил он. — По-моему, это ты сочинял статьи обо мне на четвертом курсе.

— Статьи Скитер? — Малфой оживился. И снова самодовольно заулыбался. — Именно так. Большинство из них написал я.

— Это не комплимент, — возмутился Гарри.

— Прекрати хоть на секунду думать о себе и лучше подумай обо мне. Признай, они были великолепны.

— Они были банальны.

— Еще чего!

— Ты раз двадцать написал «блестящие слезы». И с «мерцающими» тоже был перебор.

— Ничего не могу поделать, твои слезы похожи на алмазные капли росы отчаяния.

— Прошу, замолчи.

Малфой рассмеялся.

Гарри не отводил от него взгляда.

— Признай, я лучше «Пророка», — продолжил Малфой. Глаза у него вновь сияли, а лицо раскраснелось — явно не от алкоголя. Даже в плохом освещении паба Гарри видел его прекрасно. Он казался невозможно ярким.

— Я не читаю «Пророк».

— Еще как читаешь, — Малфой отпил еще пива и поморщился. — Там про тебя каждый день пишут.

— Поэтому я его и не читаю.

Малфой дернул рукой, чуть не опрокинув стакан. Гарри успел поймать его и выровнять. 

— И ты еще говорил, у меня гигантские клешни, — хмыкнул он.

— Так и есть. Но вообще это сказал не я, а мои очки. — Кажется, Малфой не особо следил за своими действиями. Ну еще бы, раз он болтал о говорящих очках. Только с интересом глазел на Гарри — так сосредоточенно, словно пытался его понять.

Вероятно, самому Малфою безумно хотелось быть на всех страницах «Ежедневного Пророка» или что-то такое, вот он и не понимал, почему Гарри это не привлекало.

Гарри притворился, что рассматривает древесный узор на столешнице. Хотелось, чтобы Малфой догадался: раз Гарри не нравится все время мелькать в газетах, то и не понравится, когда на него пялятся, как на необычного жука под микроскопом. Потом Гарри сообразил, что Малфой, скорее всего, понимал это и все равно на него пялился, просто чтобы позлить.

— Тебе и правда не нравится чужое внимание. — Малфой говорил как профессор при беседе с учеником, который завалил все свои экзамены.

— До тебя только сейчас дошло? А я думал, ты умный.

Малфой слегка приободрился, на миг будто позабыв о своем глубоком разочаровании во всех поступках Гарри.

— Серьезно?

— Нет.

Малфой снова впал в мрачную депрессию.

— Мне это всегда казалось притворством.

— Что именно?

— Скромность. Это как хвастовство, только не слишком честное.

— Я бы не стал скромничать, если бы не хотел.

— О боже, — Малфой опустил голову на руки. — Я и правда идиот.

Гарри не стал спорить.

— В смысле, я идиот, потому что забыл, какой ты идиот. Да как мне только в голову пришло, что ты способен на такие коварные манипуляции? Я должен был догадаться. Ты слишком тупой, вот и до отвращения честный.

Гарри громко фыркнул.

— Или же я не настолько тупой и понимаю, что все время врать — идиотизм.

— По-моему, ты путаешь умственное развитие и твои личные моральные стандарты. Видишь ли, они обратно пропорциональны.

— Без разницы, — Гарри пожал плечами. — Нет смысла прикидываться кем-то другим.

— Смысла полно, — Малфой выпрямился.

— Да ну? Ты же так не делаешь. Почти все время ведешь себя естественно.

— А вот и нет! — Если Малфой еще выше задерет голову, то прямо взлетит, как тетушка Мардж.

— А вот и да. Не повезло, ты как открытая книга.

— Послушай, — Малфой крепко вцепился в кружку, выплевывая сквозь зубы слова. Скулы у него порозовели. — Мне отлично дается окклюменция. Мне отлично дается...

— Если бы тебе так хорошо удавалось прятать эмоции, Малфой, ты бы сейчас притворился, будто тебе плевать на мои слова, и был бы спокоен, нет?

Малфой поджал губы и очень громко объявил:

— Я спокоен.

— Я заметил.

Малфой перестал напоминать Мардж. Почти.

— Не поднимай брови, Поттер, тебе не идет. И вообще, это ты во всем виноват.

— Может, рядом со мной тебе просто сложно держать себя в руках.

— Не ухмыляйся, особенно когда показываешь свою глупость.

— Как скажешь, Малфой, — Гарри ухмыльнулся еще шире, и Малфой мрачно на него зыркнул. — Но знаешь, все в порядке. В смысле, тебе это идет. Я бы не хотел, чтобы ты притворялся кем-то другим.

Малфой закатил глаза.

— Ну да, Поттер, как будто меня волнует, что ты думаешь.

— Да плевать. — С минуту он глядел на Малфоя, а тот на него не глядел: теребил салфетку, стакан, соус и все подряд, что попадалось под руку. Впервые за последние разговоры Малфой ничем не был занят и ничего не держал в руках. Гарри захотелось удержать их на месте. На щеках Малфоя все еще виднелись розовые пятна.

Гарри отвел взгляд.

— А что насчет тебя? — резко спросил он. — В смысле, ты изменился. По крайней мере, в школе я тебя запомнил совсем другим. Что случилось?

Малфой с довольным видом поднял голову. Наверное, обрадовался возможности поговорить на любимую тему.

— Не знаю, — с усмешкой протянул он. — Я по-прежнему считаю, что тебя ужасно переоценивают. И что ты тот еще придурок, который срывает на всех кошмарное настроение. А, и ты все так же обезображен.

Гарри прижал ладонь к шраму на лбу.

— Я не обезображен.

— Да-да. Поверь мне, так и есть. — Малфой был невероятно добр. — Не переживай, зато я на твоем фоне лучше выгляжу. Поэтому я и позволил тебе за мной следить. Рядом с тобой я просто неотразим.

Гарри непонимающе на него посмотрел.

— Что у тебя с лицом?

— С лицом? Это моя обольстительная улыбка.

— Выглядишь так, будто у тебя что-то застряло в зубах.

— Вовсе нет! — возмутился Малфой. — Мне говорили, что это соблазнительно.

— Ну правда, когда ты обвел языком губы, то выглядел... — Малфой сделал так еще раз, и Гарри быстро отвернулся. — Ты выглядел по-идиотски.

Малфой что-то забормотал себе под нос.

— Я убью Панси, — уже громче добавил он.

Рассмеявшись, Гарри обернулся.

— Давай, Малфой, — с улыбкой сказал он. — Ты так и не рассказал, чем занимался после школы. Если не считать того, что затеял бунт.

— Революцию, — Малфой вздернул подбородок.

Гарри снова засмеялся.

— Без разницы.

— Я всегда был таким же находчивым, остроумным и гениальным, — Малфой все не опускал подбородок. — Ты просто никогда не замечал.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Избавь меня от хвалебной оды. Я имел в виду, когда ты так увлекся этими... идеями. Раньше ты... ни на что не тратил столько сил.

— Немедленно возьми свои слова назад, Поттер. В Хогвартсе я с огромнейшим рвением старался до всех донести, какой ты тупоголовый. Никто моих усилий не ценил, но это еще не значит, что я не старался от всей души.

— Ладно, — медленно произнес Гарри. — Проще говоря, тебя можно назвать фанатиком.

Малфой снова попытался изобразить Ганди.

— Когда необходимо восстановить Истину, так и есть.

Гарри прямо услышал заглавную букву. Наверное, это должно было раздражать, но он только с улыбкой покачал головой.

— Ну так когда ты перестал нести всякий бред обо мне в массы? И нашел себе более достойную цель?

Малфой ухмыльнулся. Смотрелось слегка пугающе.

— Ты назвал ее достойной, — заметил он.

Гарри заерзал на стуле.

— «Более» достойной. Я все равно считаю ее бессмысленной.

— Пожалуй, мне стоит подарить тебе словарь.

— Иногда ты говоришь совсем как Гермиона, — вздохнул Гарри. Это было совсем пугающе.

Малфой напустил на себя задумчивый вид, словно попробовал что-то и не мог решить, выплюнуть это или проглотить.

— Спасибо, — напряженно ответил он. — Я приму это за комплимент. — Кажется, он подозревал, что Гарри пытается его оскорбить. — Она очень умная ведьма.

— Умнее всех, — сказал Гарри. Интересно, мог ли Малфой ей понравиться, если бы избавился от прежних предрассудков? Рона, наверное, хватит удар. Гермиона тогда посоветует ему успокоиться: людей нужно оценивать по нынешним, а не по прошлым поступкам. Рон ответит, что так и делает, и разве он мало борется за права домашних эльфов, великанов и кентавров?

Гермиона обидится за свою работу, Рон на время уйдет, а потом они поцелуются и будут жить как раньше. Возможно, это и есть история любви со счастливым финалом.

— Тебе надо чаще с ними видеться, — предложил Малфой. Он снова начал водить пальцем по столу, но все равно как-то угадал ход мыслей Гарри.

Гарри пожал плечами.

— Сейчас это сложно. У них... полно своих проблем.

— Разве ты им не лучший друг? — не поднимая головы, Малфой сделал еще один глоток пива.

— Они потеряли ребенка. В прошлом месяце. — От этих слов пересохло во рту, и Гарри забрал у Малфоя стакан. После его губ стекло на вкус было точно таким же.

— Мне жаль. — Малфой произнес это так тихо, что Гарри даже засомневался, верно ли расслышал.

— Ты же в этом не виноват. — Во рту почему-то еще больше пересохло.

— Но пожалеть ведь можно, — мягко продолжил Малфой. — Младенцы не должны умирать, если только их не хотят убить Темные лорды.

Гарри понадеялся, что его лицо хорошо передает все отвращение к Малфою.

— Это просто выкидыш.

— Да, — кивнул Малфой, как будто это все объясняло. — Совершенно естественно. И ты все равно переживаешь, что его не удалось спасти.

— Я не переживаю.

— Может быть. Но ты все равно не выносишь мир, где такое происходит.

Малфой вернул себе стакан и начал вертеть его в руках, разглядывая со всех сторон.

— Я знаю, каково это: когда так боишься смерти, что даже по-настоящему не живешь. Поэтому и ценю то, что у меня есть. И выходит потрясающе. Ты ведь знаешь? Жизнь просто потрясающая.

— Я знаю. — Разумеется, она потрясающая. Просто великолепная. Жаль только, многие не могли ей насладиться и с этим ничего нельзя было поделать.

Гарри встряхнул головой. Малфой только утверждал, будто знает его мысли; сам Гарри об этом не думал. Он знал, что мир из себя представляет, и давно это принял.

— Поэтому я и решил, — добавил Малфой, — выступить против Министерства. Бороться с их политикой. Даже если Карфаген Паррис победит, я буду знать, что не сдался без боя. Я делал то, что хотел, жил так, как считал правильным, и это того стоило. Больше никто не заставит меня жить в страхе, как при Волдеморте. Никто не лишит меня свободы. Даже при худшем раскладе я не забуду, чего смог достичь. Что выжил. И наслаждался этим по полной.

— Это... — Гарри совсем не представлял, какое подобрать слово. Естественно, он все это знал. Поэтому и сражался, поэтому и отправился в лес, готовый умереть: потому что жизнь того стоила. — Это здорово, Малфой, — наконец выдавил он.

— Нет, — Малфой выпустил из рук стакан. Снова начал выводить на воде какие-то бессмысленные слова, которые тут же исчезали. — В этом все и дело, Поттер: ты не знаешь, как это здорово. Умом ты понимаешь, но не живешь по-настоящему. Смотришь на свою жизнь и топчешься в мутной воде.

Гарри сжал руки в кулаки.

— Не можем же мы все размахивать мечами, — выплюнул он. — Кое-кто из нас уже немало намахался и устал. Мы заботимся о будущем, Малфой, и хотим реально что-то изменить, а не сражаться в войнах, которые и так будут разгораться каждые лет десять.

— Надо заниматься и тем и другим, — возразил Малфой. — Нельзя молча сидеть и наблюдать за всем со стороны.

— Как знаешь, — бросил Гарри. И еще раз: — Как знаешь. Я буду действовать по-своему. Ты можешь делать все, что захочешь.

Какое-то время Малфой молчал.

— Можно спросить?

— Что? — раздраженно спросил Гарри.

— Ты так и не ответил на мой вопрос. Я раньше спрашивал, что будет, если кто-нибудь меня сдаст и устроит мне проблемы с законом. Что ты скажешь в аврорате? Что следил за мной? Что я признался в авторстве листовок? Что ты видел, как я создавал «Судьбу»?

— Так вот ты о чем? — вспыхнул Гарри. — В этом все и дело? Для этого разговор? Ты просто хочешь узнать, не сдам ли я тебя, мать твою?

— А зачем нам еще разговаривать? — Малфой поглядел на него спокойно и равнодушно.

Гарри еще сильнее вышел из себя. Малфой не должен был так спокойно себя вести рядом с ним. Не должен был так уверенно держаться; попросту не мог. Он должен быстро, сбивчиво говорить, а его грудь должна резко вздыматься под тонкой рубашкой. Гарри должен видеть биение пульса у него на шее и жар в глазах: словно там целая мастерская из серебристого металла, где горят жаровни, качаются мехи и плавятся прекрасные изделия.

— Гарри, — вдруг сказал Малфой.

Гарри так растерялся, что смог даже взглянуть на Малфоя, не желая врезать ему по лицу.

— Гарри, — повторил Малфой. — Если бы тебе пришлось выбирать одно из двух. Ты бы меня сдал? Или дал бы мне уйти?

Гарри ничего не ответил.

— Что, если они меня арестуют? Просто допустим. Допустим, тебе надо рассказать Министерству обо всей моей деятельности. Обо всем, в чем ты меня подозревал, и на что, по-твоему, мы с моими друзьями способны. Или ты можешь сказать, что следил за мной, но я не делал ничего необычного. Что бы ты выбрал?

Гарри вновь сжал руки в кулаки. Зубы он стиснул так сильно, что заныла челюсть.

— Или давай попробуем по-другому. Что, если тебе всего лишь надо меня опознать? Просто показать на меня и сказать аврорам, Министерству, кому угодно: «Да, это Драко Малфой» или «Нет, это не он». Если бы от тебя только это и требовалось? — Когда Гарри так ничего и не ответил, он тихо продолжил: — Что, если у тебя даже было бы оправдание? Что, если бы мое лицо раздулось, как воздушный шар, и ты почти мог себя убедить, что не уверен?

Гарри молчал.

— Нет, — отрезал Малфой. И строго покачал головой. — Выбирай, Поттер. Одно из двух. Не стой столбом, не бойся сделать выбор. Не давай им лишить тебя права выбора. Не давай им заставить тебя замолчать. Самое худшее в мире — хуже всего — это тишина.

***

Между тем, как Драко Малфой покинул Хогвартс, и тем, как его арестовали и привели к Гарри в кабинет для дачи показаний, Гарри видел его лишь пару раз.

Лучше всего ему запомнился рождественский вечер, когда Андромеда закатила для Тедди большую вечеринку. «Этот праздник надо проводить с близкими, — утверждала она, — и даже если у Тедди нет родителей, на Рождество дом должен быть полон». В итоге пришли Уизли, друзья Уизли, Дина и пара прежних друзей Тонкс из аврората. Появились и Нарцисса с Драко: Андромеда их пригласила, решив, что жизнь слишком коротка. И что они наверняка не придут.

Но они пришли, держались в стороне и выглядели так же скованно и нерешительно, как и в Большом зале после поражения Волдеморта. Наконец Андромеда решила, что жизнь и правда слишком коротка, подошла к ним и вывела вперед. Поздоровалась и всем их представила, словно обоих здесь и так не знали. Нарцисса казалась напряженной и явно сгорала со стыда, Драко казался потерянным.

Позже вечером Гарри заметил, что Тедди куда-то пропал, и вышел во двор его искать. Воздух в доме был теплым, спертым от чужих запахов и чуть мутным от дыхания стольких людей. Здесь же оказалось ясно, и Гарри видел пар от своего дыхания, одинокого и почти неосязаемого.

Но он был не один: поблизости нашелся Тедди, который глядел на ночное небо. В лунном свете его волосы казались такими же серебристыми, как и у высокой фигуры с ним рядом. Малфой показывал Тедди звезды, а тот радостно смеялся.

— Не может такого быть! — взвизгнул Тедди и захихикал.

Малфой торжественно кивнул.

— Еще как может. Твоя бабушка там. А вместе с ней твоя тетя, двоюродные братья и все Блэки вплоть до Ориона.

— А почему они там живут?

Малфой запрокинул голову, открывая белое горло, и всмотрелся в небо.

— Некоторые считают, что там наше прошлое. И наше будущее: все предначертано. Своими поступками здесь мы его только повторяем. Так и плетемся следом до самой смерти.

— Я не хочу умирать, — серьезно сказал Тедди.

— И я нет, — Малфой рассмеялся. — Я хочу еще печенья.

— И сока.

Гарри тоже поднял взгляд, но вспомнил только падающего с небес Грозного глаза.

К нему подошел Тедди и сказал: «Смотри, смотри, видишь, там бабушка».

При взгляде на Тедди Гарри вспоминал только то, как старался не уронить его, когда был младше. Как пытался понять, чем с ним заняться, пока Тедди еще не умел говорить. Пытался понять, как надо вести себя крестному: ведь его крестный умер, не успел Гарри толком его узнать. Он снял очки и резко сказал Тедди, что нет, ничего не видит.

Малфой шагнул к нему, подняв палочку. Когда Гарри отпрянул, он закатил глаза и бросил: «Заткнись, Поттер. Это только на время». Затем Малфой коснулся палочкой его виска и что-то прошептал, и Гарри увидел все без очков. Увидел звезды, увидел, как пряди волос Тедди, стоявшего между Гарри и Малфоем, меняют цвет с темного на светлый. Увидел, какие серые у Малфоя глаза.

Иногда, даже глядя на мир через мутное стекло очков, Гарри яснее всего на свете видел Малфоя, запрокинувшего голову наверх к звездам.

Потом он взглянул на Гарри и сказал: «Это только на время», и картинка снова стала расплывчатой.

***

Спустя еще три недели слежки за Малфоем в небе загорелась Темная метка.

Раздались немедленные призывы арестовать и привлечь к ответственности Пожирателей смерти, которые стояли за «Протестным дозором» и «Нашей трансфигурированной судьбой». В последнее время они вызывали сильный ажиотаж, даже сформировалась своя аудитория — кто-то поддерживал тайную передачу и подпольную газету, кто-то выступал категорически против. Но стоило в воздухе появиться Темной метке, даже спокойные наблюдатели решили, что через пять лет после войны еще рано ее заканчивать и Пожирателей смерти нельзя оставить в живых. Громче всех призывал к кровопролитию Карфаген Паррис.

Уже через три минуты после того, как новости дошли до аврората, Гарри сделал пару звонков по мобильному, подаренному Гермионой на день рождения. Затем аппарировал в переулок у обшарпанного дома в не самом приятном магловском районе Лондона и помчался в одну из крошечных квартир.

Дверь открыл темноволосый тип из «Кабаньей головы».

— Ты кто такой? — прорычал Гарри, заходя в коридор.

Тип отступил.

— Что... что тебе надо?

— В небе Темная метка, — сказал Гарри. — Над Манчестером. Где Драко Малфой?

— Т-ты же Гарри Поттер, — тип начал заикаться. — Мы не... в смысле, мы вовсе не...

Он сорвался на скулеж и, кажется, что-то забормотал о Ганди. Гарри почувствовал во рту вкус крови. Только сглотнув, он осознал, что прикусил язык.

— Прекрати, — приказал он дрожащему типу, схватив его за плечи. — Я не собираюсь на тебя нападать, я ищу только Драко Малфоя. Одного. Где он?

— В... в гостиной. — Тип указал в сторону и, стоило Гарри его отпустить, тут же сполз вниз по стене.

По дороге Гарри не думал о том, какой коридор темный. Только о том, что скоро он закончится. И об идиотской уютной гостиной Малфоя, о самом идиотском Малфое.

Оказавшись в комнате, Гарри увидел больше десятка людей. Они сюда едва вмещались. Было жарко и темно, и Гарри вдруг вспомнил рождественский вечер у Андромеды. Задумался, встречал ли он с тех пор такую большую компанию, где все выглядели бы такими близкими и так много смеялись.

Но остальных Гарри почти не видел. На мгновение он словно оказался снаружи — совсем один, глядя на пар от своего дыхания. А затем рядом с ним под звездами встал Малфой.

Гарри назвал его по имени. Едва удержался, чтобы не указать рукой. «Да, это Драко Малфой».

Малфой поднял голову. Он тоже смеялся, весь залившись розовым румянцем. Стоило Малфою заметить Гарри, как его смех угас, зато на лице проскользнула улыбка — слегка растерянная, но странно довольная.

— Надо же, Поттер, — наконец протянул он, когда Гарри ничего не сказал. — Какая че...

— Нам надо поговорить, — Гарри мотнул головой в сторону коридора. — Сейчас же.

На миг Малфой на него уставился. Его лицо стало совсем пустым, будто он прочел все по глазам Гарри и догадался, что тот отводит его в сторону, чтобы сдать. «Да, это Драко Малфой». Но затем он пожал плечами и передал кому-то свой бокал вина. И стал пробираться через маленькую толпу, улыбаясь с таким видом, словно собирался на приятную прогулку, и Гарри вспомнил тысячи раз в Хогвартсе, когда Малфой пробирался сквозь толпу и потом выставлял себя дураком.

Ему было все равно. Чужое мнение его не волновало.

А должно.

— Малфой. — Стоило ему подойти, Гарри схватил его за руку и вытащил в длинный темный коридор. При виде них глаза темноволосого типа расширились, и он опасливо перевел взгляд с одного на другого.

— Все в порядке, — бросил Малфой, и тип промчался мимо них в безопасную, залитую золотым светом гостиную. Малфой хмыкнул ему вслед. — И из-за него ты переживал?

— Тебе есть из-за чего переживать, Малфой. — Гарри захотелось его встряхнуть.

— Это брат Нотта. Ты мог его запомнить по трусливому побегу от...

— У тебя нет времени! — рявкнул Гарри.

В прошлый раз Гарри сюда пришел, чтобы обругать Малфоя из-за «Поттеровского дозора». «В тот год было совсем тихо», — сказал тогда Малфой и ступил в темноту. Гарри на секунду закрыл глаза.

— У нас новое собрание, — настороженно сообщил Малфой, так и не дождавшись, пока Гарри заговорит. — В «Кабаньей голове» окоченеть можно! Мы хотим провести пикет. Ты о них слышал? Маглы такое устраивают, только у меня выйдет куда лучше: будут плакаты с движущимися картинками, значки и манифест. Ты ведь помнишь значки? Поттер?

— Тебе надо уходить, — Гарри открыл глаза.

Малфой поджал губы.

— Снаружи ужасно холодно.

— В небе над Манчестером появилась Темная метка.

Малфой побледнел, но ответил беззаботно:

— Знаешь, если подумать, у Волдеморта совсем хреновое чувство стиля. Ну полная хрень. Мои значки будут куда элегантнее его старой уродливой Метки. Люди наверняка решат, что мы разошлись из-за разных взглядов на искусство.

— Это не смешно.

— Нет, — согласился Малфой. Он побелел как мел, но голос у него звучал ровно. — Пожалуй, это ничуть не смешно. — Малфой тяжело вздохнул. — Что ты здесь делаешь? Если ты не посмеяться пришел, конечно.

— Ты говорил, — начал Гарри. — Ты сказал, что мне надо выбрать.

Кожа Малфоя казалась серой, и дело было вовсе не в тусклом свете. Он лишь устало кивнул.

— Понятно. Надо признать, — он дернул уголком губ, словно вот-вот улыбнется, — я буду рад снова увидеть Джимбо. Руки держать запястьями вверх?

Он протянул Гарри руки, соединив худые запястья. Его белые ладони напоминали открытую книгу, только с пустыми страницами. Где ничего не написано.

— Нет. Нет, я... не собираюсь тебя арестовывать. Я пришел сюда... послушай, Малфой. — У Гарри вдруг запершило в горле. — Ты пойдешь со мной.

— Что? — Пальцы Малфоя вздрогнули, и он отвел назад руки. — Что ты...

— Все думают, что это сделал ты. В смысле... никто не знает, кто за этим стоит, но как только все узнают, что ты создал передачу и... все остальное, за тобой придут. Карфаген Паррис уже выкрикивает твое имя.

— Карфи, — с достоинством заметил Малфой, — больной на всю голову.

— Я знаю. Думаю, это он и выпустил Метку.

На скулах Малфоя заходили желваки.

— То есть ты...

— Я за ним приглядывал последние пару недель. Кое-что не сходится. И ты был прав, он явно помешался.

— Но зачем ему...

— Соберись! — рявкнул Гарри, теряя терпение. — Думай как слизеринец, или ты уже разучился? Он хочет любой ценой избавиться от Пожирателей смерти. Как раз искал способ показать обществу, что они представляют угрозу, и ты ему здорово помог, когда собрал их всех вместе.

— Я всех не собирал, — Малфой сглотнул. — Правда. Только тех, кто не... кто не последует за новым Темным лордом, если такой появится. Ты прав, эти лорды сменяют друг друга. Подобных типов я никогда не звал, они же все испортят, придется начинать все сначала. Мы можем себе позволить... мы не убиваем, не пытаем и ни на кого не охотимся. Мы выше этого, надо показать магическому миру, что не все...

Гарри его встряхнул. Малфой так быстро тараторил, что он не расслышал почти ни слова. Потом встряхнул его еще раз.

— Послушай, — начал он, — я не думаю, что это сделал один из вас. Я же говорил, мне кажется, это все Паррис. Послушай. — Малфой снова открыл рот, явно готовясь к очередной тираде. — Я тебе верю.

Моргнув, Малфой резко закрыл рот. И выдохнул:

— Почему?

— Сейчас для этого не время, нам нужно уходить. Скоро тебя вычислят. Ты не особо осмотрителен, я же говорил, тебе надо...

— Нет. — Малфой вырвался из его рук.

— Нам сейчас же нужно уходить, — повторил Гарри.

Малфой медленно покачал головой.

— Я так не думаю. Хотя это очень любезно с твоей стороны и все такое.

Гарри всегда с трудом удавалось сдержаться и не врезать Малфою, когда этого очень хотелось. С каждой секундой становилось все сложнее.

— Это не ловушка! — прорычал он.

— Я знаю. Э-э, спасибо... Правда. — Слышать в словах Малфоя искренность было непривычно. Обычно он так смущенно и напряженно не разговаривал. — Просто это... как-то бессмысленно? Раз Карфи устроил охоту на Пожирателей смерти, а Министерство, аврорат и все остальные его поддерживают, то они просто повесят Метку на кого-нибудь еще. А так как настоящие Пожиратели смерти — я о тех, кто по-прежнему увлекается темной магией, — хорошо научились прятаться, авроры схватят только моих друзей. Всех оттуда. — Малфой махнул рукой в сторону гостиной.

В ней стояла тяжелая тишина. Должно быть, Нотт сообщил всем новости о Метке. Может, остальные даже слышали их разговор.

— Они не... — «имеют значения», хотел сказать Гарри, но осекся, увидев выражение лица Малфоя. — Сперва они примутся искать тебя, — добавил он. — Только через какое-то время попытаются свалить все на остальных. На них меньше доказательств. Сначала спасайся сам, а потом мы сможем...

Малфой фыркнул. И закатил глаза, когда Гарри послал ему разочарованный взгляд.

— Помнишь, что ты мне однажды посоветовал? Больше держать своих друзей в курсе происходящего? Ну, некоторые так и делают, Гарри. И эти люди — мои друзья — замешаны во всем не меньше меня.

Малфой говорил, что Нотт помог ему настроить частоту «Протестного дозора». И раз все эти люди следовали за Малфоем (нашли, кого выбрать. Боже, какая ирония), скорее всего, они тоже особо не переживали, что их могут поймать. Считали, что не сделали ничего плохого. Они и не сделали, правда, но это вызовет подозрения — все, кто занимался «Протестным дозором», еще и внесли свой вклад в «Судьбу». Все до единого.

— Возьми их с собой, — наконец предложил Гарри.

Малфой выглядел слегка растерянным, как в Хогвартсе после победы или в гостях у Андромеды. Словно не мог найти себе места, не знал, кто ему может помочь, и хотел к маме. Гарри захотелось снова его встряхнуть и заявить, что нечего больше молчать. Хватит с них тишины.

— И куда нам пойти? — спросил Малфой. — Тайных убежищ у нас нет — Министерство все их раскрыло на судах. И кто нас укроет?

— Годрикова впадина.

— Чего-чего?

— У меня там дом. Под Фиделиусом. Приводи всех, только пойдем сейчас же.

— Но почему... — начал Малфой.

— Ты долго еще будешь меня расспрашивать?

— Но твои друзья, — заметил Малфой. — Хранитель тайны ведь кто-то из них?

— Они знают. Я с ними уже связался, они меня поддержат.

— Орден Феникса.

— Нам надо им довериться. — Гарри понятия не имел, как другие участники Ордена относятся к нынешней политической ситуации. В конце концов, защиту Пожирателей смерти призванием Ордена не назовешь. Но Малфой сказал выбрать, и Гарри так и поступил. Он решил сражаться, а в его понимании при сражении надо делать то, что необходимо, и уже потом разбираться с последствиями.

Кажется, ничего настолько необходимого он не делал уже давно.

Малфой покачал головой.

— Ты не представляешь...

— Делай то, что должен, — сказал Гарри, и почему-то именно это, кажется, Малфоя убедило.

Он внимательно посмотрел на Гарри.

— Поттер, — наконец произнес он.

— Сейчас же, — ответил Гарри, и они пошли.

Вернувшись в гостиную, Малфой не колеблясь начал объяснять всем собравшимся, что произошло и что они теперь намерены делать. Паре человек он дал задания аппарировать и связаться с другими союзниками, которые всего лишь помогали распространять информацию и на которых теперь тоже могут объявить охоту авроры. Потом назначил координаты еще одного места сбора, откуда они смогут аппарировать в Годрикову впадину. Говорил он уверенно и властно, а движения рук при разговоре, которые Гарри всегда считал хаотичными, казались выверенными и точными.

Гарри задумался, выглядел ли он так же, когда составлял планы в сражениях с Волдемортом. И не выглядел ли с тех пор все время таким же потерянным, как и Малфой тогда в коридоре.

Но Гарри сделал выбор. Здесь и сейчас. Он вновь знал, как нужно поступить — и не потому, что он Избранный, не из-за пророчества и не из-за того, что внутри него часть души Волдеморта. Он просто Гарри. И просто помогал тому, кого... просто поддерживал то, во что верил.

«Да, это Гарри Поттер», — с усмешкой подумал он и аппарировал по названным Малфоем координатам. Покидать это место сбора они решили группами, чтобы каждый мог раскрыть секрет другому. Гарри взял за руки Малфоя и Панси Паркинсон, чтобы вместе аппарировать.

— Только без глупостей, Панси, — Малфой наклонился к Паркинсон, выразительно на нее поглядев.

— Только без глупостей, Драко, — ответила Паркинсон, выразительно поглядев на Гарри.

Затем они переместились в Годрикову впадину, и Малфой с Паркинсон вернулись за остальными.

Гарри пришлось связаться еще с парой человек: с остальными из Ордена и с теми, с кем он говорил еще до визита к Малфою — с Джорджем, Джинни и Гермионой.

Последний разговор его беспокоил. Он знал, как отреагирует Рон.

— Как видишь, ты ошибался, — сказала Гермиона, когда Гарри вызвал ее через камин. — Мы можем во многих мелочах не соглашаться, но Рон никогда не бросит друзей в беде.

— Мог бы, если речь о Малфое. — Рон появился у Гермионы за плечом. — Или как в тот раз с медальоном, когда мы застряли в глуши и Гарри понятия не имел, что дальше делать. Еще бы я от вас не сбежал.

— Заткнись, Рональд! — бросила Гермиона.

— Гарри все равно это вспомнил, просто решил промолчать, — Рон напустил на себя обиженный вид. Носом он зарылся Гермионе в волосы.

— Не волнуйся, Гарри, — объявила Гермиона. — Мы приведем помощь.

— И дезиллюминатор, — добавил Рон. Кажется, он не обиделся: ни на просьбу помочь Малфою, ни из-за сомнений Гарри.

Спустя пару секунд Гарри вытащил голову из камина и увидел стоящего у двери Малфоя. Он лениво прислонился к дверному косяку. 

— Как там твои приятели? — Малфой лениво поднял бровь.

— Они помогут.

— Грейнджер и Уизел, — Малфой поджал губы. — Ну-ну.

Гарри не слышал этого тона со времен Хогвартса. Он ощутил прилив паники, словно вернулся туда, словно ничего не изменилось и он ошибся в выборе...

Руки сами по себе сжались в кулаки.

— Мистер и миссис Уизли, — процедил Гарри.

— Я не стану меняться, Поттер.

— Я просто подумал, может, тебе ни к чему оскорблять моих друзей.

— А я просто сообщаю, что мы продолжим в том же духе. Все. Мы и дальше будем выпускать передачу, даже если ты попытаешься меня остановить. Даже если ты считаешь, что она оскорбляет твой «Поттеровский дозор». Мы и дальше будем печатать свою газету. И дальше будем частью магического общества, Поттер. Мы не остановимся, только чтобы остаться в живых.

Гарри расслабился, хотя и слегка удивился.

— Я бы и не хотел, чтобы ты менялся.

Малфой кивнул.

— Я просто подумал... Многие ведь не считают, что мы все заслуживаем немедленного Поцелуя, но даже такие люди удивятся, почему мы не засунули головы в песок и не остались в стороне. Почему мы не замолчали.

— Ну, — протянул Гарри, задумавшись. И пожал плечами. — Ты же знаешь, что говорят о тишине.

Малфой дернул уголком рта.

Гарри поправил очки.

— Разберемся с этим, когда придет время. Ты ведь знал, что это будет нелегко. Не знаю даже, все ли участники Ордена вас поддержат.

— Но ты нас поддерживаешь. Почему?

— Сказал же, вернемся к этому позже. Пока нам надо...

— Время у нас есть. Отвечай.

— А то что? — Гарри усмехнулся. — Явишься с повинной в аврорат?

Малфой прищурился. И шагнул вперед.

— Ты даже не представляешь, на что я способен.

Стоило ему подойти ближе, как у Гарри сразу участилось дыхание. Может, потому что ему по-прежнему хотелось Малфоя ударить. А может, он просто непроизвольно переходил к обороне, когда Малфой стоял так близко. Каждая мышца в теле Гарри напряглась.

— Это ты сказал, что мне надо выбрать, — раздраженно ответил Гарри.

— Да, ты говорил. Значит, ты согласен, что бывшие Пожиратели смерти должны обладать полным набором прав? И что с магов, которых обвиняют в пособничестве, — хотя они вообще-то ни при чем, как мать Забини, — надо снять все обвинения и...

Гарри покачал головой.

— Нет, я...

— Я знал, что дело не в этом, — Малфой ухмыльнулся, но в его голосе слышались жесткие нотки. И явная боль. — Тогда в чем? — выплюнул он. — Зачем это тебе?

— Извини. — Прозвучало надтреснуто: Гарри раскаивался и злился из-за правды. И места себе не находил, так как не представлял, какова эта правда. Был совершенно растерян. — Я правда не знаю, какие у Пожирателей смерти должны быть права или как надо поступить с идиотской матерью Забини. Я их не выбирал.

Малфой встал к нему лицом к лицу, сморщив нос и поджав побледневшие губы. В гневе он сразу стал выглядеть хуже: черты лица казались еще более острыми и угловатыми.

— Да что ты... — начал он.

— Я выбрал тебя, — не выдержал Гарри.

— Ч-что? — На лице Малфоя отразилось непонимание.

Гарри отступил и отвел взгляд.

— Я выбрал тебя. Мне все равно, что ты натворил и что еще собираешься натворить, я просто хотел... Ты не можешь попасть в Азкабан. Я не могу дать им тебя забрать.

— Но... почему? — Замешательство Малфоя казалось абсолютно искренним. Он снова выглядел потерянным, и это еще разозлило Гарри сильнее.

— Я не знаю! Не знаю, понятно? Знаю только, что когда я смотрю на тебя... то вижу тебя.

— Ну еще бы. — По тону Малфоя Гарри сразу понял, что он сейчас начнет нести всякую околесицу. Всегда так делал, когда расстраивался, смущался или боялся. — Ну еще бы не видел, ты ведь очкарик. Я всегда тебя так обзывал, но никто меня не слушал, мне даже приходилось говорить: «Да поглядите, они же прямо у него на переносице»...

— Нет. — Сняв очки, Гарри шагнул вперед, и неуверенность Малфоя только придала ему решимости. У Малфоя был такой вид, будто он хотел отшатнуться. — В смысле, когда я смотрю на тебя... то правда вижу тебя. Очень ясно. Все остальное расплывается, только ты состоишь из четких линий.

Малфой задрал нос.

— У меня просто очень острые черты лица. Я не виноват, что так выделяюсь, Поттер, нечего придираться к чужим физическим особенностям...

— Может, ты заткнешься? Я тут пытаюсь кое-что объяснить.

— Объяснить что? — с тревогой спросил Малфой. — Пока ты несешь какой-то бред, я ни слова не понимаю!

— Я хочу сказать, ты не ошибся насчет того, что я топчусь в воде. Но я смотрю на тебя и... знаю, чего хочу. Знаю, как поступить. Иногда я вижу тебя... Помнишь то Рождество? Ты показывал Тедди звезды и применил к моим глазам заклинание. Я никогда... я в жизни так ясно не видел, как тем вечером. И когда... когда мир становится ясным, а небо — светлым, я вижу только тебя.

— О. — Малфой отступил на шаг. — О, нет.

— Просто учти, теперь я знаю, что делаю, — Гарри тяжело сглотнул. — А раньше не знал.

— Ничего ты не знаешь. — В голосе Малфоя проскользнула злость. — Ты понятия не имеешь, что делаешь.

Гарри вновь покачал головой.

— Я не могу это объяснить, просто с тобой я чувствую себя...

— Это... мне сейчас не до этого. — Малфой пошатнулся, будто ему стало слегка плохо.

Гарри отвел взгляд.

— Я ничего от тебя не требую. Это ты спросил.

— Сейчас ужасно неподходящее время.

— Нам и не нужно подходящего времени, — устало произнес Гарри. — Мне ничего не нужно. Ты спросил, я ответил, вот и все...

— Поттер! — Малфой повысил голос. — Мы в бегах. От закона. Мы преступники. Я чуть ли не лидер преступной группировки. Я не Ганди. Я... Лоуренс Аравийский, я...

— Малфой. — Гарри положил руку ему на плечо и сжал. От прикосновения Малфой вздрогнул, и Гарри убрал ладонь. — Прекрати.

— Боже, ты иногда такой тупица.

Гарри закатил глаза.

— Тебе не стоит переживать, это же не твоя проблема. Вообще это даже не проблема, просто...

— Мне казалось, ты готов принять мою точку зрения, — перебил Малфой. — Ты был таким потерянным, и я подумал... тебе нужно за что-то бороться. В битве ты хорош, и я решил, что смогу тебя использовать, чтобы нам помочь. Я думал, что склонил тебя на нашу сторону, что ты поверил в наше дело, я и представить не мог...

— Использовать меня?

— Ты попался под руку, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Мне показалось, наши потребности совпадают. Мы бы оба оказались в выигрыше.

— Ого, — с трудом выдавил Гарри. — Все это время я считал, что ты перерос мелочную ненависть ко мне. А оказывается, ты просто задумал кое-что покрупнее?

— Я тебя не обманывал! И никогда не хотел, чтобы ты... откуда мне было знать? Я и подумать не мог, что такое возможно!

— Не мог, — глухо сказал Гарри. — Я этого от тебя и не ждал. И не хотел. Я вообще не хотел... такого.

Гарри считал, что Малфой держится холодно, но прежде до этого было еще далеко. Вот теперь Малфой стал холоден. С его лица стерлись все эмоции, а губы побелели. 

— Да, — прошипел он, — мы оба прекрасно в курсе, что ты никогда меня не хотел.

— Я не это...

— А что ты имел в виду? — взвился Малфой. — Кроме того, что ты всего лишь хочешь быть нормальным — хотя это невозможно и никому не удается? И кроме того, что тебе необходимы указания, как жить дальше? Поэтому ты и должен быть нормальным — Волдеморта ведь больше нет, вот и ты и не знаешь, на что вообще годен? Еще что?

Гарри молчал.

Малфой стремительно развернулся и ушел.

Когда дверь захлопнулась, Гарри закрыл руками лицо, уткнувшись лбом в рукава мантии. Вдруг обнаружил, что ему не хватает воздуха.

Он не хотел с этим разбираться. Ни с чем. Выслушивать идиотские предположения идиотского Малфоя и... желать выебать его в идиотскую тощую задницу, врезать по идиотской физиономии и кусать губы, пока они не покраснеют и не распухнут, а Малфой не начнет задыхаться от желания...

Они все должны жить долго и счастливо. Гарри, Гермиона и Рон. Все трое это заслужили. Они не должны были отдалиться, Гарри должен был завести семью, Гермиона и Рон не должны так много ссориться и терять детей. Но так уж сложилось, обычная жизнь оказалась почти войной, где надо делать то, что необходимо. Делать то, что должен.

Гарри закрыл глаза.

Перед ним стоял Малфой, такой же ясный, как и всегда, и Гарри знал: так будет и с чертовыми очками, и без них.

Малфой запрокинул голову к звездам, и Гарри осознал, чего хотел.

Он открыл глаза и отправился искать Малфоя. Товарищи Малфоя, бывшие Пожиратели смерти и их друзья, разбирали спальные места в соседних комнатах, в доме слышался ровный гул голосов. Малфой в одиночестве стоял на кухне, глядя в окно.

Он не повернулся, когда Гарри встал с ним рядом, но и не отодвинулся.

— Ты был прав, — сказал Гарри. — Сейчас совсем неподходящее время.

Малфой дернул уголком рта, чуть повернувшись к Гарри.

— Слова людей куда сообразительнее тебя.

— Да. — Гарри обвил рукой его шею. — Ты уже говорил, что до меня медленно доходит.

— Так и есть, и я считаю... Что ты делаешь?

— Сам видишь.

Он наклонился вперед, и Малфой его оттолкнул.

— Нет, ты все не так понял. Я не... Все это «я вижу тебя» — не взаимно!

— Ну а теперь кто боится и не знает, что делать? — Гарри снова подался ближе, и Малфой так поспешно отпрянул, что чуть не споткнулся. Наконец он замер, опираясь о стол, и Гарри придвинулся к нему вплотную.

— Нет. — Дыхание Малфоя участилось. Гарри ощущал каждый вздох и прикосновения сильных рук: Малфой крепко его обхватил, не притягивая, но и не отталкивая. Ощущал, как напрягся член Малфоя, коснувшись бедра. — Нет, — снова выдохнул он и отвернулся, открывая то место на шее, где неровно бился пульс. — Я знаю, что я делаю. В смысле, не спорю, Поттер, ты ничего. Очень храбрый. Но я не...

— Не что? — Гарри почти коснулся уха губами. Малфой весь вздрогнул, и его член дернулся.

— Я не... это плохая идея, — хрипло ответил Малфой.

— Вот что я думаю. — Гарри не отстранился. — По-моему, тебе отлично удалось найти свое место в мире. Во всяком случае, куда лучше меня. Но в чем-то ты все равно остался тем испуганным мальчишкой, у которого в доме жил Волдеморт и заставлял выполнять свои приказы. Думаю, отчасти тебе всегда будет страшно сказать, — он с силой толкнулся вперед, вжимаясь в Малфоя бедрами, — что это Гарри Поттер.

— Нет! — Но Малфой не двигался.

— И ты так стараешься на этот раз решать все сам, что даже не осознаешь: иногда так и должно быть. Временами можно бояться и сомневаться. Все так делают.

— Я не все! — Малфой все-таки его оттолкнул. И замер, сжав кулаки. Грудь у него высоко вздымалась, а волосы растрепались. — Речь обо мне! — Гарри задумался, ударит ли Малфой себя в грудь. — Речь обо мне, а я должен делать то, что хочу. И быть тем, кем хочу, я должен стать кем-то значительным, иначе не буду...

— Никем? — переспросил Гарри. — Ну, знаешь, ты же не должен становиться Лоуренсом Аравийским. Хотя тот светловолосый магл, который сыграл его в фильме, очень даже...

— Заткнись сейчас же!

— Ну ладно, — Гарри хмыкнул. — Но тебе надо кое-что знать. По дороге в лес я уже понимал, что Волдеморт меня убьет. Однако продолжал идти, потому что так надо. Но была и другая причина: я не знал, что еще можно делать. Конечно, по идее у меня должен быть выбор — свобода воли и все такое. Но в тот момент я его не видел. Мне просто пришлось туда пойти, и отчасти я на это решился из-за страха. Я не знал, как поступить иначе. Так всегда и происходит, Драко. Всегда.

Малфой с усмешкой на него смотрел, по-прежнему сжимая кулаки. Взгляд у него был напряженный.

— Я же говорил, что сейчас совсем неподходящее время, — обвиняющим тоном заявил он. — Я ведь говорил.

Гарри снова подался вперед, пока волосы Малфоя не защекотали щеку.

— Как скажешь, Малфой. Тебе ни к чему...

Он осекся, так как Малфой его поцеловал. Гарри понятия не имел, куда деть руки, но больше он нерешительно бездействовать уж точно не собирался. К тому же обхватить Малфоя за пояс и потянуть на себя оказалось удачной идеей.

Малфой прикусил нижнюю губу Гарри, просунув язык ему в рот, и плотно к нему прильнул, толкнувшись вперед бедрами, так что их члены резко и жарко потерлись друг о друга.

Было очень здорово, а затем Малфой отстранился, вытирая губы. И вновь подался к Гарри, почти касаясь его лба своим — явно не желая встречаться взглядами.

— А ты ничего, — Малфой был необыкновенно щедр на комплименты. — Но это может продолжаться только до тех пор, пока я не окажусь в камере с Джимбо. Тогда я тут же брошусь к нему в объятия, сразу предупреждаю.

— Ладно, Малфой, — ухмыльнулся Гарри. — Сделаю все возможное, чтобы ты держался от него подальше.

Повернувшись, они снова поглядели в окно: ночь длилась долго, но наконец наступал рассвет.

Гарри взял Малфоя за руку и сжал пальцы так сильно, что ощутил каждую косточку. Так сильно, что Малфой наверняка бы поморщился, если бы так же сильно не вцепился в его ладонь.

Их заливал серый утренний свет.


End file.
